World Around Me Kills Me Softly
by Driplet
Summary: Oh gosh. I remember. Only girl wolf. Wolf is related to dogs. Dogs smell girl dogs. Male dog likes it. Not good.          "Guys." I said. They started sniffing around me.         "Guys!" I yelled. They just kept on sniffing.   OC charecters!
1. Chapter 1

World Around Me Kills Me Softly

Chapter 1

American Idol Night

Jess

As me and Arrow walked hand-in-hand to our 3rd period class, I stopped in the doorway. Something in my gut told me not to go in there. I looked around. Nope nothing out of ordinary. We went to our seats while Arrow sat down confused.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"I don`t know...Turretts, maybe." I said, we started bursting out laughing.

"Maybe, haha." He said as the bell rang and the teacher was still out in the hallway.

_SLAM_! ...She just walked in. It was our substitue, . I hated her so much. She never slams her door for any other class but mine. Stupid old freak lady.

I was interrupted from my thoughts at a poking of paper at my skin. I looked at Arrow`s hand holding it. So white...I guess thats what happens when your a half vampire, half human.

The note read :

**Hey wanna go to the movies tonight?**

I was going to write back yes but then I remembered something. Tonights family night. And it was Kendra`s pick on what we do. We`ll probably just end up going to Finley`s rollor rink like always. Might as well tell Arrow the truth.

_Can`t, Ken`s turn for family night. Tell you later where were going. Don`t know yet_.

** Oh thats okay**.

_Oh thank God, I thought you would be mad or something_.

**You know your more than a little stupid to think that**

_Yes, I did know that haha._

Just then the stupid sub came to us and started asking what the note was.

"Oh its nothing, just some blank peice of paper. You can look at it if you want, all it is, is a picture. Sorry if you were trying to find something principle worthy." I smirked. Everyone then looked at us. Oh great, a crowd.

"Is that true, ? A drawing?"

"Wait, wait, wait, I said it was a _picutre_ not a stupid drawing." Chuckles chorused around the room, including Arrow.

"A picture of what. may I ask?" She got closer to my face. I dug out a picture I had stashed in my butt pocket of my favorite band on it. I held it right in her face.

"This. Now can you actually teach us something?" Not that I really needed another lecture but it was funny when she got mad.

"What is this? Who is this? This...This is a shame of you to have. Such juvinille people in your pocket." She looked disgusted. I looked triumphant.

"Three words, Subby. Escape. The. Fate. Best band ever, now lemme` have that back, your dripping nose juice on Craig`s face." She looked, wow, scary for once.

"Out in the hall...NOW!" I got up.

"Well I guess thats me, boys and girls." I smiled and walked out. Eight seconds later, Arrow came out. Wow, never seen him get in trouble. He went over and stood next to me. I could almost hear the nose juice dripping on the floor when she came outside.

"Let me tell you, you two are in so much trouble. I`ve been keeping notes on you two for the past three weeks, of what you did, every hour of the day. And not ONCE have you attempted to make peace with the beastly things."

"What?" We both asked.

"...You don`t know? Oh, my God, I have gotton the wrong teenagers."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Just go back to class and pretend like i gave you a stern lecture about pictures and how they are for home and lockors not during class." She smiled warmly.

...Woah...What the apple crumpits?

We walked in the class, shocked. Everything went well from there.

Except for when I got home...

Kendra has chosen the worst family night plan thing ever. We have to watch seasons 1-5 of American Idol on DVD. Even the tryouts. Which are funny at times. She keeps saying that she has to see David Archuleta or Carrie Underwood before she is fully satisfied enough for us to leave. I sat on the couch texting Arrow when the doorbell rang.  
"I`ll get it!" I hopped up, cell phone in hand, and answered the door. It was like the begining of 7th grade all over again. The door was succumbly hiding noone other than Bently Maslin. My sisters best friend (whom she never dated yet), ninth grader, and my personal stalker.

"Oh uh, hey Bently. Havn`t seen you since, what January?"

"Yeah. Don`t mention anything about what happened back then. I was invited here as a guest, not a threat. Or something of what your kind would think."

"My kind? What does that mean?"

"I`ve been talking to my friend Jacob, and he said, as soon as she hangs out with them, shes one of them."

"Well you need to tell this Jacob kid, he has no idea what he`s talking about."

"He knows more than you ever will." He said through clenched teeth.

"I gotta go, mutt." I said and walked off. I took my place back on the couch. Bently sat as far away from me as possible. I quietly texted dad, asking him if Arrow could come over. I herd a buzz from the other side of the room. Having expecting him to say no, I squeled a little bit when his reply was "Whatever, just make sure him and Bently leave once this is over, or sooner."

I`m not tryna bring you down but your lost in the clouds ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jess, can you and Arrow fix a salad before the pizza guy comes?" Mom asked in the middle of some cop singing "Bad Boys".

"Sure mom." We got up and fixed the salad slowly. First we diced the tomatoes.

"So, why do you think the sub was acting all nice after the incident today?" I asked.

"Honestly, I think shes and Elysian spy. So we better be making friends with those werewolfs...Fast."  
"Shape-Shifters." I corrected him.

"Oh yeah."

"Ay! I can hear you from in the living room, bloodsucker, wouldcha keep it down? People are trying to enjoy bad singing and funny jokes from judges." Bently said in the kitchen doorway. Arrow hissed under his breath.

"Yeah yeah, don`t get your Hanes in a bunch bloodsucker. I don`t like this eaither."

"Then go away. Seriously, why are you here?"

"To see Kendra. Obviously."

"I meant here, in this room." I pointed with the knife.

"Just wanted to make you mad. It worked. Goodbye, freaks." And he left, thank God.

"He`s been hangning around Jacob too much..."

"You know Jacob too?"

"Its a long story."

"Its friday and we still have three more seasons of Idol to go."

"Okay, well then...Where to start?"

"How about the begining." I said slyly.

"Figure of speech." He said.

"Hey, don`t change the subject."  
"Okay, okay. Well when my dad was, lets say early 200 years old, he was in a state called Forks Washington. There, he studied to be a doctor from another vampire, named Carlisle Cullen. And the thing is, Carlisle had adopted his wife and his first two children, which were all this is around the 1930s so bear with me. We have all the way up to 2008. Carlisle`s wife, Esme, and first two children, Edward and Rosalie, were all one happy family, then along came Emmett, and then Alice, and finally Jasper. Well that was the way it was until they fell in love with each other. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Theyre all inseperable. Edward, he was all alone. No one to love him, even thought he was loved, he never loved anyone like they did. "

"So, what does this have to do with Jacob?" I interrupted.

"I was gettin to that. Jacob`s great grandfather was the La Push reservation tribe leader, the ledgens say the were descendants of...wolves, And so that is why when someone from the La Push turns 15, 16, and theyres alot of vampires around, theyre probably gonna turn into a werewolf, or wolf shape shifter. Jacob, is the leader of the La Push tribe. And he`s imprinted to Edward and Bella`s daughter, Renesmee."

"Bella? Who`s Bella? And Renesmee?"

"Did I not tell you? Crap. Uhh let me think. Okay, Bella came from Arizona to Forks when she was 17, and soon after that her and Edward started dated. The first girl Edward dated that was human. They loved each other very much, yadda yadda yadda, they get married, blah blah blah, the have a baby. Bella named her Renesmee, after Renee, her mom, and Esme, Edwards mom, or should I say adopotive mom. Dad was still is in contact with Carlisle when all this happened. They have been best friends since 1930s. Dad says Carlisle said, Bella wouldve name the baby E.J for Edward Juinor, but I really think it meant Edward Jacob. Jacob was her best friend since she moved to Forks, but lately in the last two years they stopped being friends.

"Thats so sad..." I said.

"Okay, so now you know who Jacob is."

We walked back in the living room just to find everyone asleep and the T.V turned blue. Mom and Dad probably resigned upstairs. I think I could hear Dad`s snore.

"...Hey, they didn`t leave us any pizza!" Was the first thing that popped up in my head. Arrow raised one eyebrow and chuckled softly, not waking anyone up.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"...Leave them. Lets see how Kendra likes to get in trouble." I laughed lightly.

"Evil!" He said in two syllables like 'EEVE -UHLL'.

"Oh yeah, I`ll see you tomorrow Arrow. Night."

"Night, Jess, sweet dreams."

"You too."

And then he left as I marched upstairs to go happily to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What happened to not getting hurt in my house?

Arrow

I waited for Jess at the mailbox. Were going to the my house tonight to watch "Paranormal Activity 2" and then go to Finley`s for our date tonight. I was so relived when Jess finally told her parents we were dating. Now I can finally stay at the mailbox without being questioned after Jess is already out. We don`t drive though, we always walk, so that counts as part of our date. Plus, Friday, is her birthday. I can`t wait till she sees what I got her.

Jess then came out wearing her new black ripped skinny jeans, black "Blessthefall" band tee, and Purple Converse. Her Converse made my Converse look like crap. But thats okay, I`m going to buy some new oness on Sunday.

"Hey gorgeous." I said taking her hand.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Mhmm, dad said he bought a slushie machine just becuase we leave slushie cups from Finley`s in the living room. I don`t belive him."

"I would, your filthy rich, yet your shoes...Pitiful shame what youve done to your poor black Converse...Pitiful I tell youz! She said halfway to my house.

"Don`t worry, you won`t have to see me in these ripped delights again. I`m buying a new pair on Sunday."

"Good, I was gonna hide these from you if you didn`t. " She said as we walked up to the door.

"Ha, guess well find out whos right about the slushie machine." I said opening the door.

"Wait, if I win, you have to let me go shopping with Ava on Wensday to the nearest Hot Topic. And you have to carry our bags and stuff. Build your muscles, ya know."

"And if I win, you have to go around school with your kitty slippers."

"Deal." She said sticking out her hand.

"Its a bet." I said shaking it. Then we walked inside.

We went to the kitchen where nothing was there, then to the dining room. Itrying to tell Jess that she lost but she kept looking anyways. Then a big noise went on from above our heads...Ava`s room. We went speeding upstairs smiling to see what it was. When we got in, red spoltches were everywhere on her carpet, bed spread, walls, and expiaslly Ava. I looked at the culprit. A big blue and red machine that said "SLUSH PUPPIES" I looked back at Jess. An evil grin appeared on her usually warm smile.

"Hey, Ava, your all messy and your clothes are ruined, do you want to go shopping on wensday?" She asked.

"Glad you asked...wait, where to?"

"Hot Topic."

"Oh then you better get three buggys cause I`m gonna buy the place out."

"We don`t need buggys. We have Arrow." My eyes got round.

"Yeah...uh we made a bet to see if dad actually got a slushie machine...I lost."

"Oh really, might as well go dress shopping to, Friday is your birthday you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jess said blushing.

"Yep, my little munchkin is turnig 14!" I said wrapping my arm around her neck and kissing her cheek. She started laughing.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, I`m getting sticky, please be my guest to try to fix the slushie machine." Ava said, great.

"So, we maybe not going to get to get to eat slushies, but hey, I still won." Jess said, in a weird kinda Jess-y way.

"Okay, okay, Oh kay." I emphasized.

"Lets go watch the movie, now, please?" Jess asked.

"Okay. You go get the drinks and popcorn. I`ll put the movie in." I said going back downstairs.

"Kay." She said as she made her way into the kitchen.

I had just pressed the 'Disk in" button when I herd a scream from the kitchen. I ran lightning fast across the couch and coffe tables. When I reached the kitchen Jess was laying on the floor. She wasn`t moving. She was just laying there...unconsious, the scream came from Faine, who was in the doorway. Then I smelled sweetness, it was coming from the back of her head making a little pool of blood around her. I picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital, which happened to be only a couple of miles. I got her to the E.R doors as quick as a could. It was late out now, but it was still bright outside. The doctors and nurses quickly put her on a bed and went away, leaving me in the waiting room. I quickly called dad on my cell phone.

"Arrow?"

"Dad where are you?"

"Still at work, I have a pateint coming that needs urgent care so ive herd."

"Dad, Jess is your urgent care, I`m in the waiting room right now."

"Come to room 409. Hurry."

"Kay." I said hanging up. I opened the big double doors and ran through the hallway till I got to the gold painted numbers I needed.

"Dad, is she gonna be okay?"

"Not for a couple of hours...call her parents, but first tell me everything that happened in the last two hours."

"Okay well first we were walking to our house right, and she like stepped on a stick , then we made a bet at the door that if you got a shlushie machine, taht I would take her and Ava shopping. And then, We found out that Ava spilled slushie everywhere. And then i left her alone to get drinks and popcorn while I fixed the movie and..." I ran out of breath.

"Its okay, what did you notice when she stepped on the stick?"

"...To be honest, I kept looking at her face. Shes so pretty."

"Okay well, we`ll see if she acidentaly stepped on a stick or something else. Just hang tight."

"I`ll call her parents."

"Good, Nurse, I need to check this young ladys blood in her foot! Arrow, what foot was it?"

"Left."

"OKay, now call them."

"Okay.

I`ve never been one to complain

Jess woke up soon after the test were done. Apparently, she had gotton a black widow spider bite on her ankle, and the head blood was where she collapsed on a corner of a counter. If she didn`t get to the E.R in time, she could`ve died.

Her parents though...not to happy with me.

"How could you let this happen? You were supposed to look after her! Make sure she don`t get hurt or anything. And look what happens you leave her alone to make popcorn and she passes out! SOME BOYFRIEND YOU ARE!"Her dad said while she was sleeping

"Hey I saved her life! If it werent for me, Jesse could have been dead!"

"Because of you Jess couldve been dead..." Her mom spoke quietly.

"You need to leave her alone, and our family. Forever." Kendra said beside Bently.

"Yeah, forever, you can wait that long can`t you Arrow?" Bently asked.

"Shut up, seriously, my girlfriend is in a coma, she about died, and passed out in a bloody pool in my kitchen, today has not been very good to me, so I would appreciate if I get some FRIGGEN PEACE AROUND HERE!" I yelled at them, a tear escaping my eye. I felt my eyes turn purple, so I sat down and covered my hands.

Then it hit me...if I would`ve helped her instead of look at her face, I couldve saved her life faster. She wouldn`t be in a coma for head trauma...Maybe I should leave her alone...until she moves on...even if I don`t.

I went in her room, she was still sleeping. I kissed her forehead, and sat down on the chair next to her. I got out a peice of paper and wrote

:**Baby, don`t talk to me,**

**I`m trying to let go.**

**Not loving you is Harder than you know.**

**Cuz girl your driving me so crazy**

**And if you don`t want me there**

**I guess I`ll have to go**

**Not loving you is Harder than you Know.**

**~I'm sorry about everything, I won`t hurt you anymore... You need to forget about me...Forever. ~ Love Arrow.**

I folded the note and put it under the little pudding cup the doctors is going to give her after she wakes up. . .

"Are you leaving me?" She called after I was almost to the door.

"I have to...it`s the only way for you to be safe."

"You didn`t do anything though!"

"Yes, I did. I shouldn`t have never came into your life. All that did was make it harder for me to keep you safe."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Jess, I don`t want to ..." I couldn`t spit the last three words out 'hurt you anymore...'

"You don`t want to be my boyfriend?" Might as well lie.

"...No."

"So, were done?"

"Yeah...See you in school sometime...Lab partner." I said I walked out.

"This is the most crappiest day ever..." She mumbled.

I went to the big double doors and pushed them open angerly. It had started to tunderstorm. Lightning was lighting up the sky in all directions. I started jogging...but with nowhere to go...What was I supposed to do? I got my cell phone out and dialed the hospital.

"Forks Hospital and Clinic, this is Carry, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Carlisle Cullen please ."

"Just one moment, sir."

"Dr. Cullen." He answered.

"Hello, my name is Arrow Safren...Luscious`s son...I need somewhere...far away. I-I can`t stay here. May I stay with you please, just until I`m whole again?" I pleaded.

"What do you mean? Leave Lucious? What happened?"

"Well you see me and my girlfr-wait...recntly broke up with girlfriend, Jesse, were walking and a poisionous spider bit her and made her collapse in my kitchen 20 minutes later. Now she has head trauma and she has to take poision control...and I just broke up with her becuase ...I don`t want to hurt her again... Just for a few days. I swear."

"I guess, but only if its a few days."

"Thank you so much , from the bottom of my heart." I said running home.

"Its my pleasure. And hey you never know, Jess might forget vall about this."

"Heres hoping." I said, packing my suitcases as soon as I jumped in my window. I was done in about 3 minutes. Packing only essitials; Brushes (and yes my hair straightener), clothes, money, things of that sort.

I went to the airport, having to be able to fly first class was easy, faking a pass, not so easy. I stole Jason`s passport and told them That was me with longer hair, we really do look like twins sometimes. They let me pass and I gave them a little extra money for the first class.

I got to California at about 6:39 P.M so it was about 9:P.M when I left...21 hours...I slept that long? Thats was probably why I was having such good dreams...

The next flight was to Port Angeles. About an hour flight. I got on my laptop and video chatted with Dakota from school.

"Hey man, are you on a plaine?" He asked.

"Yeah, I`m in California right now. Going to ...a personal place."

"WIsh I was rich like you, haha." He laughed.

"Why does everyone say that." I asked, getting sad.

"Dude whats wrong?"

"I had to break up with Jess yesterday."

"Why?"

"Problemss."

"Its always the friggin problems isn`t it? Member when I went out with Jenna, MAJOR problems with that haha."

"NO, NOT THAT KIND OF PROBLEMS! JESSE IS VERY PRETTY, SMART, AND FUNNY, DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" I said going off on him. People started to stare. Crap.

"Dude, Chill. I was playin."

"I`m not over her Kota."

"I`m sorry, I don`t know what to do for you."

"Nah, thats fine...I gotta go, talk to you later."

"Definatly."

I got off the plaine and called .

"Hello, Arrow?"

"Yes, is this Carlisle ?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"Port Angeles airport."

"I`ll have Edward and Bella pick you up."

"What?"

"I have an emergancy at the E,R, I`m sorry."

"No, its fine.

"Okay well I`ll see you later then."

"Okay, bye,"

"Good bye."

And the I sat on a bench until I saw a sports car.


	3. Chapter 3 : New Beginnings

Chapter 3

New Beginings

Arrow

I sat at the airport for at least 5 minutes. That gave me enough time to get my bag from the revolver thingy, and sit back down. I got out my iPod and turned it on mine and Jess`s favorite band.

Wait, I`m trying to get over her, I shouldn`t be listening to Escape the Fate. I thought to myself. I put away my iPod and got out a peice of paper.

Then words started pouring out of my mind onto that peaice of paper.

**There's a place that I've found  
As far as I can see  
This place lies within  
The depths of my dreams  
In a garden surrounded  
By fire and trees  
Through the smoke a silhouette I can barely see  
There's a man with an axe  
Standing in the rain**

Looked me straight in the eye  
This is what he had to say

Never fall asleep  
You won't wake up  
Destroy the guillotine  
Before he does

I walk with shadows  
(You have to find a better way)  
I walk with shadows  
(The questions I will never say)  
Hiding from the gallows  
(They keep me safe and sound)  
So I walk with shadows  
(The ways of burning down this house)

End transmission  
The satellites are down  
I need an earthquake  
To shake this pity  
OFF THE GROUND  
Just don't trust these liars at the door  
(You have to find a better way)  
Kill the ones that have these answers for  
(The questions I will never say)

Never fall asleep  
You won't wake up  
Destroy the guillotine  
Before he does

I walk with shadows  
(You have to find a better way)  
I walk with shadows  
(The questions I will never say)  
Hiding from the gallows  
(They keep me safe and sound)  
So I walk with shadows  
(The ways of burning down this house)

End transmission  
The satellites are down  
I need an earthquake  
To shake this pity  
Off the ground

All the vibrant colors I see  
And the shades that fill the grey

Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
The pain  
Pain

Hiding from the gallows  
(You have to find a better way)  
I walk with shadows  
(The questions I will never say)  
Hiding from the gallows  
(They keep me safe and sound)  
So I walk with shadows  
(The ways of burning down this house)

I didn`t realize what I just did, until I read it over.

It was a song. I just had to be. Its a good thing I brought my acoustic.

"Um, excuse me, are you Arrow Safren?" Someone asked. I look to my left to see a pale, golden eyed man with reddish hair.

"Yes, would you be Edward Cullen?"

"That would be me. Come on, I`ll take you to the Volvo. My wife and daughter are with me."

"Okay, thank you so much, you have no idea what I`m going through."

"Maybe in the future." Edward smiled.

We walked to the silver Volvo. I slowly got inside it, afraid of the way they`ll jjudge me. I was quickly mistaken, they were just like me. No thats impossible, I`m half and half.

Someone with boucny curls the same color of Edward sat in the seat next to me. She had brown eyes, but pale skin like a vampire. Funny.

"Hi, I`m Renesemee. Whats your name?" Oh great a too perky person.

"Uh, Arrow, Arrow Safren."

"Arrow...I`ve herd of that name before...Momma, didn`t I hear that name when I was about 6 days old?"

The lady in the front seat( which must have been Bella) turned and looked at her daughter.

"Yes, honny, you did." This quickly made me sad. I wish I had a mother who could talk to me like that, wake me up for school, care for me when I was sick. She was the only one who knew how to deal with my human-like traits, which were alot of them apparently.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" I finally had enough courage to talk freely.

"That your- Hold on, touch my arm.." All I could think of that response was : ?

But I touched her arm gently with two fingers.

_That your scared of your past._

"How did you know that?"

"I`m very intuitive."

"Yes, she is, sometimes it scares me." Edward said. We all start laughing.

I finally looked at Renesemee for real this time. She looked to be about 13 or 14.

Then we all became silent, as if they were talking siilently. I just looked out the window,noticing we were drving really fast, but I didnt care anymore.

We arrived at the Cullen`s house in about 30-40 minutes. It was bigger than mine.

"Were here!" Renesemee cheered.

I got out of the car and got my stuff from the back. It wasn`t much except for the guitar case. We stepped inside the house. It was completely white. Like formally white, but it was up to date style.

"Follow me, Arrow."Edward said. He started walking up the staircase.

"Okay."

We kept walking until we got a to room with blue walls.

"This used to be my room, but since we got a cottage-" I cringed at the word."- ...built, Bella, Renesemee, and I stay there...Is something wrong?"

"No, the room is fine, looks like mine in Decatur. Its just...bad memories."

"I know what you mean by that. We`ll talk later."

"Okay, and Edward?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks for, eveything."

"Just here to lend a hand for someone I care about."

"You care about me?"

"Your Lucious`s son, I care about you."

"Oh...Thanks."

"Mhmm." He said and walked out.

Great, I thought, I am only here because of my dad`s popularity. They don`t really want me here.

I got my laptop back out. Dakota was still online for chat.

"Hey Dakota."

"Dude, where are you?" He exclamined

"At an old family friend`s place."

"It looks amazing."

"It is. I`m thankful they took me."

"I know, man, it`s hard breaking up with someone you care about...Espically if"- Renesemee walked in with a few blankets.

"Hey, Arrow, I broughtyou a couple of balnkets, seeing that your still a little bit hu-" I turned my microphone off and turned my camera off too, just for a second.

"Hey, Renesemee, I don`t mean to be offinsive, but I was talking to someone online on video chat. And he don`t know about me."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I should`ve knocked." She said, her eyes getting huge.

"No, its cool, you wanna talk to him with me, you know, introduce yourself?"

"That would be cool!"

"Okay then lets not keep him waiting." I said and we got back on the laptop.

"Okay, man, I`m back. Sorry about that." I said.

"It`s cool man. Who`s she?" He asked pointing at his screen.

"Hi, I`m Renesemee!" She said just like she did me.

"Hey, I`m Dakota. Nice to meet you."

"Her family is letting my stay here. But, you can`t tell anyone, espically eck-hem, yeah, her." I shut my eyes tight, remembering her.

"And I`m guessing eck-hem is an old girlfriend?" Renesemee asked.

"Yeah, shes why I`m here. We were having problems."

"Yeah, man, she was fun to be around, but she was a little bit too rebel-ish for my friend-liking." Dakota said.

"What did just tell you on the friken plane, man, she was the best thing that ever happened to me, and yes, I do still love her, okay?" I looked over at Renesmee and she was doing the finger waggle and circleing her head like a diva. We all started laughing at that.

"What was that?" I asked.

"...Bobble-heading."

"I liked it, encore, encore, encore!" He started chanting. Soon after I started following his chant-er.

"Okay, okay, get a video camera out, cuz this is the last time, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. wait, I`m going to put Luthers King Jr.`s Speech up."

It started playing and I got my phone out, taking a video, as did Dakota.

_I HAVE A DREAM ... blah blah blah._

Waggle, waggle, the whole time. Me and Dakota were dying.

"That was hilarious!" I said inbetween laughter fits.

"I try." Then my laughter stopped...Jess used to say that. *Cringe*

"Whats wrong?" They both asked.

"Remembered something."

"Are you going to buy her a birthday gift?" Dakota asked.

"I think I will. I gotta go. Talk to you soon."

"See ya, man. And bye, Renesemee."

"Bye!" Then I sighned off.

"...Carlisle`s home."

"I need to talk to him, like, right now."

"I would say so."

"Do you know where his office is?"

"Really, are you honestly asking me if I know where his office is?" She started laughing.

"Yea, I guess that was pretty stupid."

"It`s alright, down the hall, to the right, first door on the left."

"Thanks."

"Yep." She said as we walked out of the room.

I stepped inside Carlisle`s office, surprised at the bookselfs and paintings.

"Arrow, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Yes, ?"

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle. Did you need me for something?"

"How long do you plan to be here?"

"One week at the least. Maybe shorter, no longer than by...What day is it?"

"Wensday."

"Friday next week."

"Are you posotive?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, that is all."

"Thank you sir." I leftt the room and went downstairs.

I went in the living room and sat down, five minutes later, everybody was in the same room.

They were talking with each other, Renesemee mainly talking to me, and then everything got quiet...that is until my stomache started to growl. My eyebrows starked.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Uhh, somewhat like that."

"Oh! I forgot all about that, you need to go hunting don`t you?"

"Yes, but I`ve never drunken from a person...just animals..." I looked down not wanting to see anyone`s faces, afraid that if I do, they would look disgusted.

"Arrow, were relieved you just said that, we were afraid we would have to get a pizza guy or something. You see, we only drink from animals, thats why our eyes are golden. But if they are black, that means were hungry." Alice said.

"My eyes turn purple when I`m when I`m happy, or when I`m sad. But when I`m just like bored, they would be dark purple. But when I start feeling something, it luminates."

"So...your the Dragoe?"

"Mmhmm."

"So, its not me?"

"Your half and half?" I asked Renesemee.

"Yeah...?"

"Can they`re be two?" I asked... suddenly my stomache growled again.

"We`ll find out later, we need to go hunting," Carlisle said.

"I usually go by myself..."

"Is that what you want?" Bella said.

"Yes, please. It lets me think."

"Very well. There is a little park, full of cougars, bears, and moose. Its just over the hill." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. I`ll be back in two hours."

I walked out of their home, ready for the hunt. I really needed this right now. I havn`t drunken blood in over 42 hours, and all I ate on this plane was chiken. Cooked.

I went over to the hill, and beyond it was a little forest/park. I could already smell the blood, and tried to recongnize what it was.

_Buhm buhm. Buhm buhm. Buhm buhm._

It`s heartbeat.

I could smell the pulsing blood, and then I knew.

Bear.

I creeped up behind it and lunged.

And that was it, and I was fully satisfied.

And it had only been 30 minutes. So I decided to go to the Forks gym, so I could think.

After about an hour, I thought about why I quit hunting after 30 minutes and one bear.

Then I realised something.

_I`m turning more human..._ I thought._ Its time for new beginnings._


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings Part 2

Chapter 4

New Beginnings (Part 2)

Jess

I walked- wait scartch that, I _rolled_ out of the hospital in my chair. Stupid nurses think just because some spider bit my foot, put me in a cast, and I "almost" die, they think I need a freaking wheelchair.

"Dad, do I honestly need a wheel chair? I mean I could use crutches." I said while he helped me in the PT Cruiser.

"Jess, you were in a coma for 14 hours." He obviously doesn`t know about my 'wake up' right before Arrow left...Speaking of ...him... I wonder where he is (AN: HAAHAHAHA HE IS IN FORKS BUDDY!) becuase I havn`t seen him in three after he walked out of the room, I fell back in a coma.

"Yeah, but dad-":

"No 'buts' just do it."

..."Fine." I said as we drove off.

"Hey, wheres Arrow?" Mom asked.

"...Gone."

"GOOD RIDDENCE!" Dad boomed. I frowned and turned my head out the window, which looked like it was crying, from all the rain we had.

"Yes I will see you, through the smoking flames." My phone rang. Text tone.

**Hey have you seen where Arrow went?**

It was from Arris. How did he get my number?...Vampire intellect. DUH.

**Nope, but I really want people to tell me why he`s gone. Have you asked Lucious?**

It was only only seconds before the next one.

**Meet me at the Safren`s home in 6 hours.**

Well crap.

**Can`t, I`m in a wheelchair. :(**

Three seconds total.

**Trust me, in 6 hours everyone will be asleep, and I`l come and get you.**

Sounds good to me, I thought.

**Okay, good. Meet you in 6 hours. Wait what time is it?**

Longer reply wait.

**2 A.M.**

I looked at the dashboard...It was 8 p.m...hmm. Okay.

**Kay, meet you there.**

I looked around the car to see what everyone was doing. It was still light outside, so I could see their faces. Mom was smiling like a ditz, while dad was frowning...Kendra... Let me tell you Kendra was listening to her iPod, dancing. I listened closer and it was "Prom Queen" by Lil Wayne. Ugh, I hate him.

I sat back in my seat and realized something important.

There were five people in this Cruiser.

Bently was sitting straight behind me. I turned and looked at him. He smiled and asked, "Are you okay?" ... Wait, a werewolf being nice? Wow.

"Uh, yeah, just a little sore in the head." I had a weird sensation in my head it felt more like trying to remember something but you can`t.

And that exactly what was happening.

"So your not mad at me?" He asked.

"No, why would I be mad at you. You never did anything to me."

"Wait, do you know what happened last fall?" Last fall?

"No, I-I can`t remember." Bently smiled warmly.

"Oh, then I`ll tell you all about it later. It`s kinda too, you know myth-y for your family." He whispered that last part.

"Okay. Thanks, Bently." I said.

"Hey, now don`t think too much, your head just got fixed. So, until your better, I`m gonna` be your body guard type thing." Our smiles got bigger in unison.

"That`d be great." I said. He stuck out his hand...Then another head sensation hit me, but I grabbed his hand anyway. We shook it gently.

Once everyone got out first, Bently helped me get out by picking me up and putting me in my wheelchair.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, well I thought you would be happy the day before your birthday."

"Yeah, well, until 20 minutes ago, I was anything but happy."

"What was 20 minutes ago?" He asked. I motioned him to get closer.

"It`s when you agreed to be my body guard...Type thing."

"Well, thats my happiest time too."

"I thought it might be." I said. We went to the front porch...I couldn`t get up the steps.

"Umm...Bently..?"

"Hmm?" He said about to open the door.

"...I need help." I said with a pouty face.

"Two ways, Jess. Two ways."

I stuck my tounge out at him. He flicked it and picked me up while I rubbed my tounge.

"Swat qas fat door?" I said, but since I was holding my tounge, my 'What was that for' turned out wronng.

"Oh you know, Mexian kung-fu."

We burst out laughing. This head sensation was light... Seems like everything I do with Bently, my head gets all tingly...Like, its my high. Wait, no, _he`s_ my high.

I was carried to the couch and laid down gently.

Everyone else had already retired upstairs. That just left me and Bently and Squechee, my tabbie cat.

"So, what do you want to know?" I just realized when he said that, that I could only remember the last time I saw Arrow, in his room. I mean, I remember him and all, but only the last time I saw him. Not even what he said.

"What happened, between last fall, until now. And before it...and everything."

" Do you not remember?" He looked worried.

"The last thing I remember is me and Arrow in his room, talking about...something. I don`t remember!"

"Oh...do you want me to refresh your memory?"

"Yes, please, I`m begging."

"Okay, well how about I start from the beginning?" I nodded once.

"Okay, welll, me and you used to be best friends, still are infact. It`s just that once you and Arrow started talking, he used his uhh...vampire charm thing, and made you fall in love with him. You know I`m a werewolf right?" I nodded."Well, vampires and werewolves are enimes. And he was using you to get the sacred text for my kind. He got inside your head. He made you think that everyone besides vampires were bad, mean...evil. One day, while you and him were stealing the text, I tried to get you back, and you were starting to come back to my side, but Arrow thretened you and your family, so I stepped in and asked him to stop what he was doing and then you got mad at me. Then we stopped talking for a while, until now. But the spider on the foot and coma, wasn`t an accident." He said keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

Oh my gosh. Is this how Arrows been treating me? Using me?

"I`m so sorry. I didn`t know, I swear!"

"Listen to me Jess, don`t ever let Arrow back in your life, do you understand me?" I nodded.

"Yeah, trust me, that jerk wouldn`t even think about it unless he wants his arm snapped by my werewolf:)"

"Your werewolf?" He asked. Did I really just say that?

"Uh, you know my body guard thing." I said smiling. His face got closer to mine, almost touching. He kissed me on the cheek and said, " Surrre."

"Uhh, its almost late...and I have to meet with the Safren`s at 2!"

"Not without me."

"I`m not going."

"Yes you are. Now come on, you look like a mess."

"Hey!" I said hitting his stomache. Head. High. Tinglyness. BIG.

"I`m just kidding...you look perfect." He said smiling.

"Yeah, well, I try." Didn`t I say that before? DEJA VU!

" Do you want to go there?"

"Not after what you just told me." I got my phone out and texted Arris

**Don`t come for me, I don`t want any part of your kind...ANYMORE.**

I turned it off just incase he texted back.

"Hey Jess, I wanna show you something." He held out his hand and I gladly took it. But apprently I was shoved straight in the air, him holding me...Huh? Oh yeah, stupid cast...But I was awfully thankful for it.

" Jess, I want to show you my hiding place. You know to get away from all the vampires. My pack goes their too...I want you to meet them...Ifi ts okay with you of course!" He said.

"Sure I`d love to meet your pack."

And we were soon out the door into an old turck across the street...

"Is this yours?" I asked him

"Yep. Just got it a month ago."

"Wait a second. Your only 15."

"Accualy no, I`m 16."

"Oh, so...you failed a grade?"

"Yep."

"Ah.

"So, whats it like being in a cast?"

"My entire foot is claustrophobic."

"That stinks."

"Yeah, I know. Espicially it being my birthday in a day."

"Yeah, you know what I`m taking you out tomorrow. Just as friends...If you want to."

"Yeah, that`d be great!" I said. We arrived at a little place behind some park...My head was on fire at this point.

_I`ve been here before..._

_"Ivy...Christmas lights.."_

_"Yeah...crazy but...to death..." (AN: THIS PART WAS NOT IN CHAPTER 11:CHRISTMAS LIGHTS, FROM BEST FRIEND TO A 7TH GRADE VAMPIRE BUT I NEEDED IT IN HERE.)_

I shook my head vigorously.

I understood the first voice was me...but the second was un recongizeable.

I was carried out onto an open feild. They`re were 11 other guys here.

"Oh heeeeyyyyy, Bently!...Whats she doing here?" Some guy I see in my school whos a senior asked...more like spat.

"Trust me, she doesn`t know what the Safren`s did to her, she lost her memory of a lot of things about what happened. I already told her so you don`t need to explain it again."

"Oooh, okay...Well, it`s nice to meet you Jess!"

"Thanks...Uhh, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put me down.?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

He sat me on the ground and sat next to me.

Then he started naming the pack. The one who spoke to me first was Arron, the short skinny tan one was named Ant. The one who made everyone laugh at a fighting praying mantis is Drew. The one with shaggy off of scooby doo hair was named...Shaggy haha. they`re were ones I couldn`t remember, they looked the same. Probably becuase they were triplets...Then they`res Austin. He is a big burley man. I didn`t talk to him much. The next one he pointed at was Andrew. He looked like he was scared of something. Then they`res the really tall model-like one. I forgot his name, but he had a tiny mohawk. So tiny you didn`t even know it was a mohawk. I nicknamed him that. Mohawk. The last one made my head tingle. Jacob. He was tan, masculine, and had black hair, tall. etc. etc. He seemed like a good friend.

While Bently was saying their names,The other members of the pack started making a fire. Nothing big, just a little campfire.

"Whats all this about?" I asked.

"To start over."

"Start over what?"

"Everything that happened between us." I looked at him. Then at the ground

"I guess what you mean is it`s time for new beginnings?"

"Yeah," He said and we started chuckleing. I took his hand. This is the best beginning ever. :)

(AN: aww, don`t you just like how Bently is trying to get Jess by making lies about Arrow? Not me. But its my story and I like it. Review and Add me to your Alert place thing.

Im out pce.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday

Chapter 5

Birthday

Jess

_Creak Creak Creak _of the floor woke me. When I opened my eyes, my family (without Kendra) yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY and handed me my Count Chocula in a HUGE bowl, I mean seriously...The I realezed the bowl was from some store named fred-something. Crazy stuff you can biuy there. The bowl was awesome because it had robots on it :).

I was eating my cereal in my bed when Bently came in.

"Hey, chocolate eater." He said.

"Do not be dissin on my breakfast delights." I said smiling. He held up two hands *head tingle-ness* like when cops say' put your hands where I can see them' and said, "Hey, hey ,hey. No one said I was dissin on it."

"Good."

"So, what`cha doing?"

"Watching AMTV while eating Count Chocula while sitting next to you on my bed, in the morning, of my birthday."

"Wow. Better hurry eating, then get ddressed. I don`t wnat you to miss out on your surprise."

"What it is?"

"Hey, if I tell you, then it wouldn`t be a surpirse!"

"...So." I said, putting the bowl on my night stand.

"So, I don`t want you to know!"

"Okay, okay, now get out so I can change." I said pushing him off the bed.

"Okay, bossy." Head tingle again, much stronger than the first. He left and I went to go change. I tried to remember what Bently was wearing. . . Light orange shirt, ripped jeans, Nike`s...Casual. Okay.

I got on my light blue zebra striped tee, white ripped skinney jeans, and one of my old purple converse. Stupid cast won`t let me wear two shoes. That still look brand new by the way.

Then I went to my hair /makeup thing. I put on eyeliner, green eyeshadow,and put my hair down.

Yep, thats casual enough.

I rolled in my chair to the door and outside it. _Oh my gosh, I have to roll down the stairs?_

_No._

_...Who just said that?_

No answer

_Okay fine, I`m just gonna` roll down the stairs...Here I gooo!._

Maybe I was going crazy, but when that person said 'no' it had the same voice of the one I couldn`t recognize last night...Do I know this guy?

I started rolling towards the stairs, hoping to hear his voice again. It was so beautiful. Melodic. Soothing...

I started to scream, my head was numb so much, I didn`t even remember I was in a wheelchair, I got up and started running to the bathroom, well not running, but hopping. I got two Tylenol and the pain slowly subsided.

"That was horrible..."

_Don`t go near the stairs again..._The voice said in a smart-elic tone.

"Who are you?"

_You know who I am._

Then I remembered, it was...Arrow.

That jerk freaking got inside my mind.

I hopped out of the bathroom. Bently was standing next to the door.

"I hered you scream, everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just saw a spider, but I rolled over it in my wheelchair."

"...Your wheelchair is over by the stairs."

"I know that, but I was afraid it would come back alive, and jump at me. So I ran to the bathroom."

"Okaayyy?" He said smiling. He picked me up and took me downstairs. When Kendra finally came out of her bedroom, Dad told her to get my chair. HAHA.

Dad came in with two long but skinney boxes. I opened them slowly. I was surprized and happy and mad at the same time.

They got me crutches. I picked them up and stood on my good foot, testing them out, I crutched around the living room.

"Thanks, this is what I`ve always wanted!" I said laughing.

"That isn`t part of your gift, but this is!" Then Bently and Dad went to the garage and came back out with a even bigger box, but skinner. I unwrapped it a gave it a good grin. They had gotton me a plasma screen T.V. The flat kind, and it was 3D! Kendra already had one, but she had to work for it. I mean work work.

"OHMIGOD! I CANNOT BELIEV YOU GUYS BOUGHT ME THIS! HOW DID YOU- WHY DID YOU, I CAN`T BELIVE I GOT A FLAT SCREEN!" I was screaming happily.

"We all chipped in, with the exception to Kendra, and little by little, we got enough money for it." Mom said.

"Thank you so much!" I said in astounishment.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bently said," Mr. and Mrs. Tyrant, can I take Jess for a while after dinner, alot of us at my grandfather`s house is having a get together to celebrate a thing in my tradition. And it`s always fun, so I really would like to take Jess for her birthday."

"Why sure! Why shouldn`y Jess have a good time on her birthday. Go ahead!" Dad said.

"Well, oakey dokey!" I said, clapping my hands together.

After we went to Golden Corral (my favorite resturant ever) we decided to drop me and Bently off at his grandpa`s at around 7:30. They`re were twinkling lights on the trees, which made it look like a wedding.

"What is this?" I asked after we were (he was walking, I was crutching) walking away from the car.

" They`res a new werewolf being chosen tonight, we don`t know who yet. But after it, everyone has a great time partying."

"This should be exciting,then." I said, as we walked in the room, I could see the pack I met, and then others. Including girls...Girl werewolves? That`s phone rang. It was from a number I didn`t remember. I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jess, just wanted to say happy birthday! So what are you doing?"

"Uhh, I'm at a ritual party thing...do I know you?"

"Nope! Bye!"

. Me and Bently found a spot in front of the couch to sit. Everywhere else was full. And don`t get me wrong, Bently`s G-pa has a really hugh house, almost a mansion. And it was jammed pack with werewolves and werewolves to be and family. It seemed like it was gonna` be fun.

That is until someone asked about my cast. And I didn`t lie to them.

"Vampire." The chattering room was silent. Bently, having his arm around me, gently rubbed my arm.

"Trust me, I am never going to let some stupid vampire ruin my life again. I have freaking amnesia because he put me in a coma, make me pass out and everything. Jerk." They all start applauding.

"Hey, give the birthday girl some love!" Aaron, the senior, said. They start cheering, my face turned an awkard pink after that.

"Okay, okay, thats enough...It`s time to announce the newest werewolf of the pack." Jacob said, finally coming downstairs." Everyone in the pack, wolf form, now." Bently changed right before my eyes. As did mostly everyone else. Except for Jacob, who I just now guessed, was the alpha.

Jacob poured mud in giant bowl.

"To our ancesstors, we wish that you choose the newest member of the pack, by leading the twelve members of the pack, and putting a paw print on them." Then everything was still. I was looking at the ground the whole time. That is until someone raised my head. I looked to see who it was, and it was none other than Jacob Black, he transformed into a wolf, and laid a paw on my left cheek,but I didn`t feel anything cold or wet on his paw. He trotted back to the bowl of mud and untransformed. Then the rest of the wolves got back to human form and returned to their place before they transformed. . Bently sitting next me.

"Thank you, ancesstors." I herd Bently whisper. He had his eyes closed.

"Now ancesstors please, tell us, who is the next member?" The wind blew, and everyone in the pack looked at me.

"Jesse Tyrant...come here please." Jacob said. I got up and took my crutches with me. I hopped over to him.

"The ancessestors, they have forgivin your past mistakes with the vampires... they see that you will be a great leader. Please, take their request." I nodded my head.

"I will."

"Then you will need this." He held up a little wooden chain with a triangle on it. It was more detailed inside of it. Lots or swirls and lines. Jacob went behind me and put it around my neck.

"This is for everyone to know, you are a part of the tribe now."

"Thank you." I said, and went back to my spot. Bently was more surprised than anyone.

"Jess this is amazing! I can`t belive it, you of all people, be the the first female werewolf! This is abosultly astounding!"

"Okay Bently, don`t get your whitey tightys in a bunch."

"I`m sorry, it`s just, you and me and the pack we`ll be like this." He crossed his fingers.

"Thats pretty close." I said.

"I know!"

"So wheres this after party I hear is awesome?" Someone whislted and everything went loud from there, they`re was actually illegal things here, that only members were aloud to have. Example: alchohol.

"Is this spiked?" I asked getting a sip of my juice.

"Heck yes!" Aaron said. I spitted it out. Bently came beside me.

"Let`s go, it`s getting late."

"No, I`m having so much fun!"

"Jesse, seriously we have to go."

"Fine." I said poutying.

He took me home in his car. I looked at the dash board: 11:43...It was late, oops.

"Jess, you might want to get that mud off your face."

"Why?"

"So I can do this." I was looking at my necklace when he kissed my cheek. I looked at him. Then my head starting burning. And soon my head was over whelmed with numbness. Bently was saying something but I couldn`t hear.

_You should have never went to that party, trust me._

_And why should I listen to you, you jerk._

_Jesse, I never did anything to hurt you. Think. Remember. For me._

_No._

Then my head pain subsided. I hugged Bently goodbye, and stepped out of his car. I hopped up the steps to my room. On my bed was a box. Inside it, was pink converse. on the tounge was a little note.

_I never wanted to leave you. I still love you. I will always remember you._

_-Arrow._

This was from Arrow? How? Okay...Someone isn`t telling the truth...

This has got to be the weirdest birthday ending ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ but your world around me kills me softly

Arrow

I wonder what Jess is doing...I closed my eyes, and suddenly I was in Jess`s mind and body.

"Oh my gosh, I have to roll down the stairs?" Her voice said.

"No." I said.

"Who just said that?" I started to panic. She could hear what I said to her? She thought again," Okay,fine, I`ll just roll down the stairs. Here I gooo!" I pushed my head. She started screaming, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She took tylenol, and I let it subside.

"That was horrible." She said outloud.

"Don`t go near the stairs again." I said in a smart voice.

"Who are you?" She asked out loud again.

"You know who I am." And I opened my eyes. What just happened? Did I just hallucinate?( AN: lol ive hallucinated one time when I sick. I was laying on the couch trying to get some sleep and then i was imagining rubber band balls and if it got any bigger it would kill everyone. I was freaking scared to death...Woah, I gotta get off my laptop, its freaking 3:23 a.m! plus my head hurts. I`ll write more tomorrow. haha i had a perfect timing for an A.N) (AN: okay so it`s 2:38 am on tuesday. Yesterday was monday...hmm...anyways ,i promised id write more!)

That wasn`t a hallcunation, it was something else. I bet shes just glad to know she can hear me on her birthday...HER BIRTHDAY! Oh my gosh I forgot to mail her present. I bought her pink converse. I sat down and wrote a note.

"I never...wanted to leave you...I...still love...you...I will...always remember...you. Looooveee...Arrrroooowwww." I said while I wrote. I had it all planed out.

I started running to Renesemee`s room. She was sitting on her bed with my iPod.

"Renesemee, come with me to the post office! Hurry." I said in one breath.

"Why can`t you go oalone?"

"Becuase I`m freamamandaa." I mumbled.

"Umm, what?"

"I`m gerbereasa."

"What?"

"I`M AFRIAD TO GO ALONE OKAY!"

"I knew what you said. I just wanted you to say it two plus."

"Oh just come on." I said grabbing her wrist with the hand that wasn`t holding the box.

"What is that?"

"Pink Converse."

"For whom? Dakota?"

"No, its uhh, Jess`s birthday today."

"Oh nuh uh! Aww, you wanted to make sure she had the best brithday ever didn`t you?"

"Yeah, well, I could`ve asked someone else to go with me, it`s just I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Is there any vampire that can like get inside other peoples mind, and talk to them? Like a real converstaion?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Becuase I think I can."

"What? Your crazy."

"Seriously! This morning, I was thinking about Jess then I closed my eyes and I was inside her mind, like I could hear what she thought, what she saw, what see hears. And I can hurt her too. I just have to push my head. Like when you pop your eear."

"You might want to ask Carlisle. I`m sorry."

"This is great though. She lost her memory when she hit her head on my kitchen table, got in a coma, and stuff. I can use this 'gift' to remind her who I am."

"Thats wonderful!"

"I know, and I need you to help me test it out later."

"Like when?"

"Uhh, maybe 7:30-ish sound good? I need to go to sleep by 8:00. I anhave a very busy day tomorrow."

"Whats that?"

"I have to call my dad, and try to make things right with Jess via video chat."

"Oh, well. You know my name if you need anythang."

"Will do." I said as we walked out of the post office. I paid them extra money to make sure it got to her house by today. I still had plenty of time, it was onl 8:00.

Later that night, it was time to test out my 'gift' with Renesmee.

"Okay, I`m ready to help you!" Renesemee said plopping on my bed.

"Okay hold on. I `m going to see what shes doing. The you call her on my phone and ask her. If the answers are the same, then we know that I`m not crazy."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, here I go." I closed my eyes. I saw a lot of people in a big room. Kind of like a party only every there had dark hair. Except for Jess`s blonde.

I was looking threw her eyes. She looked at Bently...BENTLY? and smiled.

I opened my eyes back up.

"...Call her. Shes at a party." I said harshly.

"Well, didn`t like what you saw huh?"

"Just call."

"Okay okay."

"Hello?" Jess answered. Renesemee had it on speaker.

"Hi, Jess, just wanted to say happy birthday! So what are you doing?"

"Uhh, I'm at a ritual party thing...do I know you?" Her voice made me melt.

"Nope! Bye!" She hung up.

"There you go. Your every own gift."

"Wow...I`m tired. I`m just gonna get some sleep." I said pushing ny new shoes off my feet. Brand because Jess wanted me to get new ones. I still had my old ones in my room in the original box thoiugh.

"Oh. Okay, night Arrow!"

"Night." I said getting under my covers as she flicked the light off as she left, closing the door.

I closed my eyes, and thought about Jess.

Her and Bently found a spot in front of the couch to sit. Everywhere else was full. And don`t get me wrong, Bently`s Grandfather has a really And it was jammed pack with people . Everything seemed is until someone asked about her cast. And she didn`t think she was lieing to them.

"Vampire." The chattering room was silent. Bently, having his arm around her, gently rubbed my arm.

"Trust me, I am never going to let some stupid vampire ruin my life again. I have freaking amnesia because he put me in a coma, make me pass out and everything. Jerk." They all start applauding.

"Hey, give the birthday girl some love!" Aaron, a senior, said. Wait, Bently? Aaron? THIS IS A WEREWOLF RITUAL! "Okay, okay, thats enough...It`s time to announce the newest werewolf of the pack." Jacob said, finally coming downstairs." Everyone in the pack, wolf form, now." Bently changed right before her eyes. As did mostly everyone else. Except for Jacob, who was the alpha.

Jacob poured filthy nasty mud in a bowl.

"To our ancesstors, we wish that you choose the newest member of the pack, by leading the twelve members of the pack, and putting a paw print on them." Then everything was still. Jess was looking at the ground the whole time. So I couldn`t see is until someone raised her head. She looked to see who it was, and it was none other than Jacob Black, he transformed into a wolf, and laid a paw on her left cheek,but she didn`t feel anything cold or wet on his paw. He trotted back to the bowl of mud and untransformed. Then the rest of the wolves got back to human form and returned to their place before they transformed. . Bently sitting next Jess. He better not sit too close...

"Thank you, ancesstors." I herd Bently whisper. He had his eyes closed.

"Now ancesstors please, tell us, who is the next member?" The wind blew, and everyone in the pack looked at me.

"Jesse Tyrant...come here please." Jacob said. She got up and took her crutches with her. She hopped over to him.

"The ancessestors, they have forgivin your past mistakes with the vampires... they see that you will be a great leader. Please, take their request." SheI nodded her head.

"I will." WHAT? WHY WOULD JESS ACCEPT THIS? OH WAIT, BENTLY FREAKING TOLD LIES ABOUT ME TO HER!

"Then you will need this." He held up a little wooden chain with a triangle on it. It was more detailed inside of it. Lots or swirls and lines. Jacob went behind her and put it around her neck. The next time I see that pack I`m gonna`...URRRRRRGHGHH.

"This is for everyone to know, you are a part of the tribe now."

"Thank you." She said, and went back to her spot. Bently was more surprised than anyone.

"Jess this is amazing! I can`t belive it, you of all people, be the the first female werewolf! This is abosultly astounding!"

"Okay Bently, don`t get your whitey tightys in a bunch."

"I`m sorry, it`s just, you and me and the pack we`ll be like this." He crossed his dirty chubby fingers.

"Thats pretty close." She said.

"I know!"

I opened my eyes after that.

I couldn`t sleep. Jess...my Jess, was the first female werewolf of Decatur...

About 11:50 when I look into her mind again. I blocked out her hearing. I wanted her to hear me only.

"You should have never went to that party, trust me."

"And why should I listen to you, jerk."

"Jesse, I never did anything to hurt you. Think. Remeber. For me." I pleaded.

"No." That simple word crushed my heart like glass. I went out of her mind.

"Happy birthday..." I said tearfully. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Better Present than Yesterday

Okay so this is my second attempet at chapter 6. I had chapter 6-10 on my laptop before it was restored...Theneverything got deleted. I`m remembering this as I go...So if I get a little off, sorry.

~Love Britt.~ R&R!

Chapter 6

Better Birthday Gift Than Yesterday

Jess

Knowing the jerk could get inside my head, made me so mad.

But tonight, I had werewolf training.

Werewolf training...wow. I can`t belive I`m the first female werewolf of Decatur...

I went over to get my jacket. My phone buzzed. I looked at the I.D.

Arrow :)

I really need to change his name to 'Arrow :('

I checked the message anyway.

**Did you like your b-day gift ;)**

A wink emote? I don`t think so.

_What brithday gift?_

**Havn`t you seen it yet?**

_No, but if you don`t tell me, I`ll mind scream._

**Just listen...**

I did, and a faint strumming was coming from outside...

It sounded like...Smooth by...Escape the Fate...My favorite song.

"Give me your heart, make it real..." I started singing.

I stepped out onto the balcony... Arrow was on the ground. Singing.

"Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my Spanish harlem mona lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove

:  
"And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth

"And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

"I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word, I hear your name is callin' me out, yeah  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round

"And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause your so smooth

"And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

(guitar solo)

"And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same emotion that I get from you  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Gimmie your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

"Or else forget about it...  
Or else forget about it...  
Or else go and forget about it...  
Gimmie your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it, oh oh now let's go and forget about it...  
Or else forget about it, oh oh now let's go and forget about it...  
Now now now, let's go and forget about it...

(or else forget about it, or else forget about it or else forget about it)"

I couldn`t speak. I was so mad/ and excited he was here.

And after what he just sang...I`m kinda glad he`s here. Weird. I know. I think he was listening in my head, because the next thing he said was,  
"Jess, I`m so sorry for leaving. I never thought yuo would-"

"Be the first female werewolf of Decatur? Why? You wanted me to be one of you? Or your blood bank?" I spat.

"...No, I...loved you. LOVE you."

"Yeah, well aprently you diddn`t love me much."

"Jesse Ann Tyrant." He started, jumping up to where I was.

"What?" I said stepping back.

"Take my hand." He stuck it out. Like a handshake.

"Why?" I said, putting my hand on his...

He shook it, I started to feel fuzzy. Everything went black.

Did I just pass out?

Suddenly I was laying on flowers. Holding Arrow`s hand. It was cold. There was lights everywhere. Then we were tickling each other. Then suddenly everything changed. I was talking to Bently, mean. Then I was on Arrow`s back, running away from...werewolves.

Then everything changed again...it was when...Arrow first kissed me...

Then all my memories came comin back, so hard.

I (apprently closed) opened my eyes. I let go of his hand.

"Arrow...I...I remember." ( AN:That was a little dramatic, don`tcha think?)

"So, you know what Bently did?"

"Yes. I- I just..." Then suddenly I ran up and hugged him.

"Jess, I`m so glad you remember."

"Me too." He kissed the top of my head, and I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I don`t want to be damanding, I just want to know the reason why.

**2 HOURS LATER.**

So, me and Arrow are back together...but theres still werewolf training. I asked Arrow what to do.

"Your just going to have to go... Ask them why they don`t like vampires, what vampires can do to have an alliance with them. Ask them everything you can to learn their history. Our history, I`ll tell you afterwards...Just when you say the word 'vampire' don`t say vampire...Say...mean things. Like Leeches, bloodsuckers, bats...Things that remind you of vampires." I looked at him with raised eyebrows...

"Just make them think...you hate me."

"Thats hard.." I smiled at him.

"Just try...for me."

"Whats my prize if I convince them?"

"Want a preview?"

I nodded my head.

He kissed my cheek.

I started blushing like freaking crazy.

I arrived at the werewolf ' locaton' meeting place.

It was the place I`ve been before. My broken bones have healed, werewolf thing. I just have to walk with crutches for a while. To convince everyone. And I definantly took a shower to get vampire stench off of me.

"Jess!" Bently said... Ugh.

"Hey." I said bluntly.

"WHats the matter?" Oh great, he won`t stop talking.

"Leech." I said, actually insulting _him_ but made him think it was vampries.

"Oh I know, I hate them too." I DONT HATE THEM YOU IDIOT. I HATE YOU!

I went to sit on a log.

_**ASK! **_Arrow`s voice came through my head.

"So, why do we hate the bloodsuckers so much?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uhh, yeah, thats why I`m asking...?" I said it like its obvious.

"Well, we don`t know. They don`t tell us." He smiled.

"Okay, your lieing."

"How would you know?"

"Werewolf intellect." I deflected.

"Okay okay...It started in the early 1800`s. Our ancesstors were the first. And by our, I mean all the werewolves ancesstors were the same. There were only 6 in the beginning. Atsila, Dezba, Kai, Kuckunniwi, Manaba, and Ohcumgache. Kuckunniwi was the leader. Alpha. One day, while no one but the tribal proffit expected, a vampire showed up. He tore the whole village apart, killing one of Kuckunniwi sons. He changed, and tried to fight the hard skinned creature. He about lost. His wife, Makkitotosimew, then turned and fought the creature. No one knew she was a werewolf. Nor she... She died. But won... She was forever more known as one of the SEVEN Chandrakants."

"Wow." I said, amused. Actually I was, but I was on a misson. Ask anthoer question.

"Yeah."

"What could those leeches do to make us forgive them?"

"They...need to apologise. They`re backstabbers. And so are you, if your with them." Jacob said walking out of the trees.

"Thats it?"

"No. It has to be the Pavillion and Volturi."

"Isn`t the Volturi something about ghosts?"

"No. Its the MAIN vampire council. The Pavillion is just watch dogs for this state."

"Oh. Well. What would you guys do if they did apologise?"

"We`d...forgive them. Forever."

Oh really now? I thought amused.

I clapped my hands together.

"So, when we gonna down to this werewolf training?"

"Once you transform."

"And how do I do that?"

"Get really mad."

I thought about Bently. Oh! ...That was easy.

I started to talk, but all that came out was "...bark?" Not even a big loud bark more of a little chichuahua.

"BARK BARK BARK WOOOF WOFF HOWWWWWLLL." They all said.

"Rrraawwr." I tried again. They made that sound again...Then I realised they were laughing at me.

"ROAR!" I snapped at them. They immediatly stop barkwoofhowling.

They un transformed.

"Training over." Jacob said.

I untransformed. I put my jacket back on.

"Thats it?"

"Yep."

"...Okay then!" I said walking off.

"Jess! I`ll text you later!" Bently said as I walked off.

"Okay!" I said. BLECH BLECH BLECH. UGH UGH UGH!

I got back home. Arrow had been listening to all my thoughts. Listening to everything.

I walked over to him. He was sitting on the balcony.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey." I said, taking his hand.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Was I staring. Oops.

"It`s my birthday."

"And here`s your present." He kissed me softly. It was just like the first time.

"Arrow..."

"Yes?" He said, looking at something in the woods.

"I didn`t mean anything I said during the training."

"I know." And then he was gone.

"Whered you go?" I asked in my head.

_**Werewolf coming.**_ Great. I hurried and spritz purfume of all kind everywhere. Espicially on me.

"Hey Jess." Bently said...yay.

"Hey, what happened in here? I smells like...vanilla, bubblegum, and roses. And...is that monkshood?"

"I don`t know, and Kendra had a rampage to smell her perfumes. She said all these mixtures in her room could kill a person." I lied.

"Do you know what monkshood is?" Great a flower question.

"Uhh yeah. Do I look that stupid?"

"Oh really what does it mean if a werewolf smells monkshood?"

"Ohh...I don`t know!" Oh my beJesus. Bad luck day. VERY VERY bad luck right now. I couldn`t say today was bad luck, just right now.

"It means beware; a deadly foe is near."

"Well, that sounds promising."

"Yeah... Hey maybe-"

*FAKE YAWN* "Ohh my gosh, I`m so tired. Night Bently. See you...?"

"Next wensday."

"Right, night. I have school tomrrow." Thank the Lord he`s in high school.

"Okay. G`night." And he turned the light out and left...The weirdo.

**Is he gone?**

"Yes." And there Arrow was again. He stayed with me a little while, then left to go home and to bed.

But before he left, I told him something.

"Arrow. This is the best birthday gift you could have ever gotton me. . . I think I love this present."

He smiled and left.

This was deffienatly better birthday gift than yesterady.


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation

Chapter 7

Family Greetings

Arrow

I finally had a great nights sleep. Me and Jess are back together. I don`t know what I would do without her.

My phone started to sing.

"Don`t want to see the worst in you"

Then I aswered after that part becuase this song reminds me everytime to not hrt anyone. Hence: Dont want to see the worst in you- aka you= me.

"Hello?"

"Uhh, Arrow, I`m inviting your family to dinner. You know to rekindle our families back together. I know they used to be great friends."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thats perfect. I`ll go ask dad right now." I said putting Jesse on speaker.

"Hey dad, Jess invited all of us over to dinner."

"Yeah, sure. Just tell Jess that your going to need alot of plates!" He said loudly for Jess to hear.

"Okay I`ll tell my parents, Lucious. Uhh, exactly how many of you are coming?"

"All of us."

"And I have to invite the pack. Werewolf honor. They sense when a whole lot of vampires are near. So...uhh. Thats a good way for you guys to get to know each other you know? I mean...I hope." She laughed.

"The werewolves and vampires for dinner? Your family loves danger, don`t they?" I asked.

"Considering the fact that they think the pack is not werewolves and you guys can do no harm." She said.

"Well...You said unconcered." I said amused.

"I`m not. All I have to do is act like I hate you guys. You guys tell your stories, without the vampire stories, and I love you guys again! Problem solved. Then I wouldn`t have to act like I hated you."

"I think this could work." Dad said.

"Yeah...Me too." I said, more confident.

"Great! I`ll go tell my parents."

"`Kay, bye."

"Bye!" She said. The phone line went dead.

"I love her bubbly personallity." Dad said.

"Yeah, me too."

"The thing is, do you trust her?"

"Dad...I trust her one hundred percent. Not that, I trust her one hundred and ten percent. Nothing could change my mind about her."

"I hope your right." He said in an understatement."

I got tired of hearing him say that. Everytime I talk about Jess, or when Jess came over, its always the same. They didnt even care that I came back. No welcome party, yada, yada yada.

I think the only person who said something about me coming back was Jason.

And all he said was," DUDE? YOU WERE GONE TO LONG, YOUR CLOTHES NEED CLEANING." And he was all the way in the attic.

I cannot wait to be old enough for my own place. I would love that.

Maybe I can go before. No...Too risky of a plan.

I decided I needed someone else too talk to. Someone who understands all about this kind of stuff...Christian.

I left my dad. I went upstairs to Christian`s room. It was...calming.

"Christian? You in here?" Considering the fact that his room was so big you can get lost, I had to ask if he was here.

"Yeah. I`m in my weight room." Yeah, Christian works out.

I went to the room on the left.

He was doing pushups. With one hand. Really Christian?

"Hey, so whats up?" He asked. Getting up and sitting on the seat of bench press. (AN: i had to bing what it was called. I typed in ' the giant dumbbell thingy haha') He patted the seat next to him. I sat.

"I`ve been thinking...recently... Of running away...Permenantly... But I`m afriad Jess would be...really mad and sad. I- I don`t know what to do." He nodded his head in understandment.

"Did I ever tell you the whole story of why I ran away before I became a vampire?"

I shook my head.

"I will after we go to Jesse`s for dinner. I want her to hear too." He said. I nodded my head.

I stood up, taking one more glance at Christian, and walked out.

"Hey, Arrow." He called.

"Yeah?" I said turning back in the doorway.

"Do want you think is right...Not what others say are right." I was afriad he would say something with double meaning.

"I have no idea what your talking abuot...But I`ll keep that in mind." I said and walked off to three rooms down to my room.

I got a text.

_To: Arrow3_

_From: Jess3_

_Mom wnts evry1 thre by six thirty :)_

_To: Jess3_

_From: Arrow3_

_Kk i`ll tell thm. ;)_

_To: Arrow3_

_From: Jess3_

_Gr8te...btw i wnt u 2 sit nxt 2 me ;)_

_To: Jess3_

_From:Arrow3_

_well thn we wnt the same thng.;)_

_To: Arrow3_

_From: Jess3_

_kk, hey ill ttyl, mom wants me 2 go nvite the pck._

_To: Jess3_

_From: Arrow3_

_...:( I wnt 2 keep tlkn 2 u._

_To: Arrow3_

_From: Jess3_

_Yeh, me 2. But I cnt. srry. bye. :{_

_To: Jess3_

_From: Arrow3_

_Bye :{_

I really hope she does okay with the pack. I`ll just be watching from her perspective. Can`t talk to her though. The pack`ll hear me. And that`ll blow our cover. And that...Would be really, really, bad.

**(AN: okay so how was that chapter? I`m uploading this tomorrow so I might revise it. Probably. So did you catch what Arrow meant by maybe I can before? I`ll give you a hint. Him and Jess, RUN ...To Mcdonalds. Jk no running :) Anyways, always remember to review, Because reviews make me happy. And who ever reviews to the fifth mark line Gets prizes!**

**First review: I`ll use their name in this story, their actual name, as a chrecter that plays an important role later on :P**

**Second review: I`ll use an animal that you give me in the story as something that a certain "someone" eats haha :)**

**Third review: I`ll let you have a first look at the newest chapter :) Not the whole chapter, just a little bit, like four paragraphs.**

**Fourth review: I`ll make a little tribute to you in my AN but a long one.**

**Fifth review: I make a long review on one of your stories. :)**

**So don`t forget to review:)**

**And the one where you have to give a name, mkae sure you leave your name, animal name, etc. So yeah REVIEW FOR PRIZES!**

**And ugh, I`m sorry but this chapter was way too short, next chapter will be long to make up for it :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner and Offers

Chapter 8

The Dinner and Offers

Jess

I went to the little log house behind mine. Transforming inside it, I howled at the pack for a meeting.

The came in a heartbeat.

We all untransformed because we all agreed that talking in minds was creepy. I told them all to sit down or on the floor.

"Whats up, Jess?" Bently asked me. He has a really annoying voice right now. But I smiled and pretended to be great friends with him.

"Well my mom and dad were wondering if you guys would like to come to dinner tonight? It`ll be fun." I said.

"Whos going to be there?" Jacob asked.

"Freinds and family." That wasn`t lieing. My friends and family.

"...Sure. What time?"

"Six thirty. And...come with a shirt please."

"Jess, were not _animals_!" Aaron said. Not that I wanted to be...

Now I know how Arrow feels...he don`t want to be a vampire...And I don`t want to be a werewolf.

I was thinking while everyone was laughing...but at what consent could they be laughing at? All is not right in the world...vampires and werewolves should get along. They need to. I didn`t notice I was still thinking when everyone stared at me.

"Jess...you alright?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah...Six thirty... Bye." I said, I transformed and left in a rush. I went where the werewolves didn`t know. The treehouse behind the aprtments. I practically owned this place. No one came in to see who was there. They just _knew_ that when the door was slammed shut, do not even look up there. Just keep on walking.

I went over to the futon I had in there. Yes, this is just like my little house. I had a mini- fridge, I had a couch/ bed, and I had electricty. I use a genortator used for storms. So when I come up here during a black-out, all you can see is a little yellow light.

I got out from under the futon my little notebook full of poems. Since my memory was jacked up, I forgot all about poems. My fingers were itching for it.

I got out my pen...

' When life goes in a diffrent way

Don`t make lemonade,

I know now that since I`m diffrent, new fresh.

I couldn`t understand what was beneath this flesh.

Inside was a monster, beast, a freak.

And I thought I was unique...

I...was wrong.'

I put my pen and note book back under the futon...I checked the clock, hanging by the picture of me and Arrow when we first started being best friends. Even if we did break up I would always have him as my best friend. Always. He was too important to me. Anyways, I checked the clock. 6:20. It usually takes me ten minutes to get home from here anyways. I hopped out of my tree house. I don`t know who built it, I just know I`m glad they did.

I walked home, enjoying the sunset.

I got home early. The Safrens were already there. Ivy and Adalyn was helping my mom fix the table. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Faine and Christian were on the love seat, bouncing Ava in the air . Dad was in his 'special' chair. Kendra was...somewhere. Lucious and Jason were on the couch. And Arrow was sitting on the stairs. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled too.

_DING DONG!_

That must be the pack...yay...

I answered the door, luckily no one was being loud and the living room and dining room was across the hall. That would`ve blown it.

They stepped in. And fortunatly, they were wearing shirts.

"Hey guys, uhh, come on in. But I have to warn you...Its kinda full. Were about to move the tables outside, and its lucky you guys are here." I said walking back in the living room.

_**Act like you hate me. Like act like you kick me, and go to your room. We can talk mindly...ish. **_ Arrows voice said in my head. The pack started following me into the living room. I started going up the stairs, and as much as I hated to do this, kneed Arrow in the shoulder. I looked at him coldly.

_**Good girl.**_ He said.

I went to my room and laid on my bed, trying to think to Arrow.

_**"Arrow? Are you there?"**_

_**"Yes, I`m here. You did great. The pack thinks you hate me! There staring at my family evilly but they won`t do nothing with you dad standing right here."**_

_**"Then my plan worked**_**." **I said like Then. My plan. Worked!

_**"Yes, it did...Umm Jacob is coming up the stiars...He asked Kendra which room was yours."**_

_**"Where was Kendra?"**_

_**"She was behind your dads chair by the table in the hall. With the mirror."**_

_**"Should`ve known."**_

_Knock Knock Knock._

"If thats Arrow I want you to go straight back downstairs and not talk to me." I lied.

"Its Jacob." He said.

"Oh, then come in." I said, he came in a little violently.

"They`re vampires in your house, Jess."

"Yeah, I know."

"And your not going to do nothing about it?"

"Can`t. Mom invited them."

"You have got to be kidding me."

" I kid you not." I said, taking out a Guitar World magazine. I started flipping through the pages boredly.

"Jesse, this is serious. We have to do something about it."

"Why? There not doing anymore harm than we are."

"Jess."

"Jacob." I said in the amusing tone.

"Are you lieing?"

Oh crap. I`m a terrible at telling the truth.

"Yes, Jacob, I`m running away with the Safrens to live in Kansas with their great grandma named Sally." I said sarcastically.

"Jesse...Just don`t betray the pack."

"No promises." I said.

"Jess!" He said loudly.

"Oh look-ie. Big bad alpha gonna get his voice rasied." I said in a baby tone. He stared at me straight in the face.

"Listen here, Jess, I`m only going to say this once. So get it clear and get it through your head quick. You do _not_ insult the alpha. You do _not_ joke about vampires. And you absolutely do _not_..." He put his hand on my thigh, and the other on my calf. He started to bend my leg forwards. I thought I felt something pop, but he kept pressing forward. Oh my gosh...Hes trying to break my leg!

_**Arrow!**_ I screamed in my mind he was up here in one second.

"Let her go." Arrow said loudly.

"Not yet." Jacob said. Arrow grabbed onto his arm. This made him angry. He started pressing on my leg more. I couldn`t scream, or it would make someone notice. I felt it snap. I could feel tears running down my face.

He threw me on the ground and ran down the stairs. Arrow came over to me and held me, while I cried.

"Shh...Its okay...I`m here." He kept telling me. I just hugged him as close as I could.

"It hurts so bad." I whisperd.

"I`m going to make him pay...I will." I herd Arrow wisper.

After about a ten minutes, mom called for dinner. Arrow helped me up and down the stairs. The werwolves saw us...but we didn`t care anymore. I stared at Jacob coldly. Not like the fake cold stare I did with Arrow. This was like daggers.

"Jess, what happend?" Bently asked.

"Why don`t you ask Mr. Aplha?"

"Jacob? What happened?"

"She betrayed us...She didn`t get what she deserved. What she deserves is much, much worse." He said staring straight at me.

I kept up my poker face until I got outside. Mom saw me and asked what was wrong.

"Mom, its fine. I just...I just accidently tripped on Squeechee. (AN: REMEMBER THE CAT in the first chapter of the first story? ITS BACK.) "

"Oh, honney. Are you alright?"

"No...I think broke my knee on the stairs. "

"After dinner we`ll get you to a doctor."

"Kay`" I said. Arrow helped me over to a chair. The patio was full of tables. Everybody sat next to their favorite person. Well dad sat at the head, and sat at the other end. Mom sat on the right side of dad, Kendra sat next to mom, I sat next to Kendra, Arrow sat next to me. Adalyn sat next to Arrow, Jason sat next to Adalyn, Christian sat next to Jason, and Faine sat next to Christian. Next to Christian was Ava, and next to Ava was Ivy. Then there was Lucious at the end.

On dad`s left was Jacob, next to Jacob was Aaron, next to Aaron was Mohawk, and next to Mohawk was Ben. Next to Ben was Ant, next to Ant was Shaggy. Next to Shaggy were the triplets. Next to the triplets was Drew, and Next to Drew was Austin. Next to Austin was Andrew, and next to Andrew was Bently on the end. The werewolf pack took up a whole side. Which was 12 on each side. I noticed Bently sat as far away from Jacob as possible.

Arrow`s phone started ringing.

"Who`s that?"

"This one girl in Washington I met, named Renesmee." He said, he answered and put her on speaker.

"Hey Renesmee!" I said.

"Ahh, so I see little broken Arrow got his girl back, huh? I have so much to tell you about what Arrow did when he-"

"Renesmee?" Jacob said loudly.

"Jacob? Is that...Is that _you?_"

"Yes, what- how do you know him?"

"He stayed with our family...Why are you with them? I thought your family and his family hated each other."

"Jess parents suggested we have dinner together. Which is a very nice dinner, Mrs. Tyrant." Arrow said.

"That makes me sound hungry."

"Renesmee, hang up this phone right now."

"Why don`t you come over to Washington and make me, Jakey?"

"Nessie...Please, hang up the phone." The phone line went dead. We all had question marks on our faces.

"I was there when she was born okay? Stop looking at me like that." He said quietly. He got up from the table and walked away. I saw a tear fall on the table before he left. I felt sorry for him. Sorry becuase hes sad. I`m a softie for sad people.

I started to get up.

"Jess...Don`t... I`ll take of it."

I bended him down to whisper in his ear.

"Don`t hurt him. Wait till he`s stable. For me?"

He nodded and left.

Everyone was in awe. Even the vampires.

I got up and limped over to where they went... I could hear their conversation. But I couldn`t see them. I could almost feel the awkard silence at dinner so I had to leave... And I anted to make sure Arrow wouldn`t say the wrong thing.

"I don`t see why you would leave them, Jacob." Arrow said.

"You don`t understand, Arrow. They didn`t want me there for Renesmee. You know why? Becuase I imprinted on her. They didn`t want to be with her. They hated me because of it. She hated me becuase of it." He said the last part softly.

"Renesmee? Buts she just 13."

"No, not her, Bella. She was my best friend. And she loved me. Just not as much as Edward. You met them both, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Were they mean, were they cruel. What did Renesmee look like?"

"No they were aboslutely nice. And Renesmee looks like Edward, alot. Same hair color and everything."

"Did you know she was half vampire?" Renesmee was a half? I thought Arrow was the Dragoe?

"Yes, she told me. She thought about you alot. . .I can give you her phone number if you want. You don`t age right?"

"Unless I stop transforming." Is that how you get rid of this? Yes! Freedom!

"Then just wait til Renesmee is 16. Then grow up with her. You can have Bella within Renesmee."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Arrow?"

"Hmm?"

"Your alright...I`m sorry about what I did... to Jess. I was being a jerk. Tell her, I said she don`t have to come to werewolf training if she don`t want to."

"But, if she don`t won`t she -"

"She don`t have to if she don`t want to."

Silence. I herd them walking again so I limped as fast as I could.

I was seated three seconds before they were back.

Arrow took his seat beside me.

"Well. Maybe we should just do this some other time." Mom started to say.

"No, its fine. I just need to tell Arrow something." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but all is good." Arrow said.

"Lets eat!" I said.

"All is good." Arrow whispered, smiling.

I smiled at him. I knew exactly what he meant. He was getting the werewolves and vampires united. One by one.

_**"Now you wait...It goes on. For so long." **_ Arrow said.

**" What?" **I said.

_**"I know you know what I was talking about. Just wait. It goes on, for so long."**_

_**"What does that mean?"**_ I practically screamed.

_**"This is going to be hard. It will have pain. Phisically and mentally...It goes on for so long...Its so wrong. ( im a poet and knowd it (= )"**_

I just got a little bit of the phisical pain he was talking about. Every time he got a werewolf alpha`s trust, I`ll get hurt...I`m willing to take it though. This needed to be fixed.

Soon.

AN: So how was the chapter? I did this chapter in two hours. I couldn`t help it. I started to get into it. I was going to make Jacob say something more threatining but I forgot. Anyways. I need to write the next chapter for my other story so by :D

And btw Congrats to Nessmie for winning the first review prize. Your name will be an important charecter in the next chapter!

I have the need to make the lyrics to the song im listening to on here, But i wont. I`ll tell you what it is. It so perfect to the ending of this chapter.  
"Smooth" Rob Thomas. Escape the Fate is singing it though, so its edgier.

"GIVE ME YOUR HEART MAKE IT REAL, OR WELL FORGET ABOUT IT."

I remember I put the lyrics up on the last chapter.

haha funny.

Anyways THE PRIZES FOR REVIEWS STILL STAND:

**Second review: I`ll use an animal that you give me in the story as something that a certain "someone" eats haha :)**

**Third review: I`ll let you have a first look at the newest chapter :) Not the whole chapter, just a little bit, like four paragraphs.**

**Fourth review: I`ll make a little tribute to you in my AN but a long one.**

**Fifth review: I make a long review on one of your stories. :)**

**So don`t forget to review:)**

**And the one where you have to give a nameMAKE SURE YOU GIVE AN ANIMAL NAME. So yeah REVIEW FOR PRIZES!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding my Hideout

**Chapter 9**

**Finding my 'special' Hideout**

**Jess**

Dinner actually was fun, all the awkawardness gone. All in all: I had a good time. Everyone had fun. We were all laughing at each others jokes. Apprently if you make the alpha happy, you make the pack happy.

I went up to my room afterwards. I got my pajamas with the little chicks on it. Arrow wasn`t there, so that gave me time to find my 'wrinting' mood. I got out a peice of paper and wrote for my second peom today.

I had this written down so far.

What makes life so beautiful?

Is it roses so cherry, or skys so blue.

I think that none of this compares

all above it surronds us.

Some never finding, some having it all along.

Peace.

"What`cha writing?" Bently asked me, he was _still_ here? He was standing in my doorway.

"Oh, uh, my diary poem. It`s personal stuff, so I can`t read it outloud." Unlike the one I gave Arrow in the first week we met. Considering, I thought Arrow was cool and Bently was...okay, I didn`t show him it. Bently just nodded his head, understandingly.

"Hey, if you want, you can come downstairs. There making fried ice cream." I smiled at him.

"What?" I said, laughing quietly." Who`s 'there'?"

"The pack." He said, quirking a brow quickly.

"Oh, I have got to see this." I said getting out of bed and running downstairs. I saw all 10 of them (not including Bently) throwing melted ice cream at each other.

"I guess they just made melted ice cream." Bently said.

"Oh, hey, Jess!" They all said, running up to me.

"Umm, hey guys. Wow. Your all sticky..." They smiled meaningful at me.

Oh gosh. I remember. Only girl wolf. Wolf is related to dogs. Dogs smell girl dogs. Male dog likes it. Not good.

"Guys." I said. They started sniffing around me.

"Guys!" I yelled. They just kept on sniffing. I ran away from them. I transformed when I got outside though.

"Barrrrkk." I barked at the 10 approching dogs. They did that stupid little howl laugh again.

So this time, I ran to my hiding spot.

And on my futon was Justin. The Pavillion Warrior.

"Hello, Jess."

"Don`t come near me. I don`t want to hurt you."

"How could you do that, stupid human girl?"

"One, I`m _not_ human. Two-" I transformed in front of him and tore his arm off, throwing out the window.

"What are you?" Justin screamed.

"Woof." I woofed. Meaning = Your worst nightmare.

He took off running. I untransformed and tried to contact Arrow.

"_**Arrow, Justin was in my hiding place, and he tried to hurt me. I tore his arm off though, so he ran...I wonder what he wanted."**_

_**"Jess! Perfect timing. You see, the Pavillion has us locked up in a dugeon. Under their corporation. I need you to save us Jess!"**_

_**"They have all of you?"**_

_**"Yes." **_

_**"Even Ava?"**_

_**"Even her."**_

_**"I`m coming."**_

_**"Bring the pack. Your gonna need backup." **_He said.

_**"Okay." **_I said. I started running towards where the pack was when I left them.

"Hey, Jess, sorry for that." Everyone chourused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it`s fine. Listen. The Safren`s are in trouble. The vampire council of Decatur has them, the Pavillion. He said their locked up in a dungeon or something. He sounded so scared. He needs us to help them. They have a baby! A little two year old, captured. Are you in?"

"We need coordinates, and a plan." Jacob said. Him and Bently were the only ones that didn`t go after me.

"I have an idea. Everyone, transform." I said, turning into wolf form.

_**"Okay so listen, me and Arrow can talk to each other telepathily. We can talk to each other in our minds. Since we can talk to each other when were wolves, then you guys can listen in on my thoughts with Arrow and I talking. Get it?"**_

_**"Yes, bring Arrow up."**_

_**"Arrow, you there?"**_

_**"Yes, are you coming?"**_

_**"The wolves can here us, I`m in wolf form. They need whereabouts. And coordinates and stuff like that."**_

_**"The Pavillion is by the old lake. When you get there, you need to say your Princess Lakane. She is supposed to be meeting with the Head of Council this afternoon, say you decided to come early. Have Bently and Jacob escort you to make it seem realistic. Have the others guard the building."**_

_**"Will this work?"**_

_**"Yes, you need to wear that old dress you wore in the play about a girl falling down a well in medival times. The dress for the **_**princess**_** part. Remeber?"**_

_**"Oh ,yeah, yeah, I think this might work. We may need horses."**_

_**"Use our family`s. We have a stable about 10 minutes beind our house."**_

_**"Okay, and Arrow?"**_

_**"Yeah?" **_ I untransformed so they couldn`t hear me.

_**"I`m personally going to get you out, if the guards won`t let me in I`ll break them. Try to be safe until I get there. I`m coming to get you right now. Don`t worry."**_

_**"Thanks, Jess." **_

_**"Miss you."**_

_**"Miss you too."**_

I looked up and saw that everyone was still tranformed. What are they waiting for?

Jacob untransformed.

"Beta alpha, Jesse. Please, guide us on this mission."

"Beta alpha?"

"You`ve earned it." Bently and Jacob said in unison.

I smiled. Did I really earn this? If I get the Safren`s then I did earn it, but until then, I`m just Jess.

Plain ole` Jess the werewolf.

Plain ole` Jess the beta alpha werewolf.

Jess the human with non- human problems.

Thats me, alright.


	10. Chapter 10: Acting is my Thing

Chapter 10

Acting is my Thing

Jess

I slipped in my coustume from the Christmas play. I really looked like a princess in it. I fixed a crown upon my head, and did my makeup so I interely looked like a princess. I had no idea what she looked like, Princess Lakane.

I had Jacob drive me and Bently to the Safren`s home. Behind their house was a stable, that I never knew about. When he gets out I`m going to make him show me all his secrets about his family.

I fixed saddle on the back of a regaly white horse. Bently and Jacob did the same to the brown ones. I just realized they looked... diffrent.

They had white powder on them, making them look paler. And they had dark place clothes on. I think they color coordinated. And they looked like vampires, they people they dispised so much.

I hopped on the horse and strode to the lake.

After about 20 minutes, we were stopped by two men.

"Who are you?" The taller one asked. Time for acting.

"For those who do not recognise Princess Lakane, may be captured." Bently said.

"Halt... These men...are vampires...Their from Pavillion. Do not kill them." I said, in a british accent. (AN: I tried saying this three or four times with an accent but i had horhound candy in my mouth so it sounded austraillian with a lisp.)

"We did not ask of you. We asked the woman on the white horse." The shorter one said.

Bently started to speak, I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"I am Princess Lakane. I am supposed to be meeting the Head Council. I`ve decided to come earlier. Is that okay?" They started to bow at me.

"This way, m`lady and her escorts." We followed the men, leading us to the Pavillion.

"Princess Lakane and her escorts decided to meet the Head Council earlier." The shorter one said to the guards at the front gate. I looked through the bars to see the headquarters...My jaw dropped. The place was so huge, I got discouraged. Jacob had to tug on my leg to help me snap out of it.

"Pardon?" I asked the guards.

"Sorry m`lady, umm the Head Council cannot wait to see you."

"I want to speak to them. Now." I said.

"Right this way, m`lady. I`ll have someone to take your horse."

"I want to know where this horse is at all times, do you understand, peasent?"

"Yes of course, m'lady." He said, still leading us to the front steps of this building.

I got off my horse, making my dress bounce.

"Benjamin, Jacobson, follow me." I said, they didnt know I was using fake names, but since I 'kinda' used their names, they knew I was talking to them.

"I`m sorry I can`t let those two in."

"Why not, shall I ask?"

"We have really secure system here. We have no idea who these men are, and-"

"They stay with me."

"Princess we cant let you do-"

"They _stay with me._" I said, looking straight in his eyes. Something weird happened. His eye color turned mine and he looked...glazed.

"Right this way." He whispered.He led us all into a long room. There was only five of them. They sat around a oval table. The oldest one sat at the beginning. There was one empty chair at the other end. That must be where I sat.

"Princess, we didnt expect you to come so ...early. Please sit." He guestured to here I thought I sat. I held my head high and sat, starking an eyebrow.

"I want a tour around your...shack." I said disgusted.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I want to see your prison up."

"Yes, right away."

(AN: I just watched six hours of GONE WITH THE WIND. Weirdest non able to follow movie ever. I mean I never saw anyone named TARA and this lady just slepped someone becuase they said they hated alleged 'tara'? wtc?)

They took me to thier staircase, I tried no to trip on my shows by the way, which was actually longer than I expected. It was a spiriling starcase. and then just a room. They opened the door in the room to reveal what looked like water in between both sides of the cells, I saw the Safren`s in their own cell. Except Arrow...He was chained...to the WALL! Aww Heck no!

"What are they in here for?" I asked, guiding to the Safren`s cells. Arrow didnt recognise me.

"HELP! HELP US!" He said, trying to break free of the chains on the wall.

_**Arrow, calm down, its me. **_ I said. He immediatly stopped screaming but didnt stop wresteling in his chains. His ankles and wrists were bleeding where the chains were held together by. He had a blood stain behind his head. Then I noticed why, he banged his head really hard, trying to break the chains off his arms. His hair was bloody and beads of sweat rolled off his face. I finally seen the glass impedimented wall having little shards sticking out, so when he touched his back to it, it cut him. He wasnt wearing a shirt so it must have really stung.

"I asked a question. I expect it to be answered. Do not make me ask again."

"We have these vampires in here for telling a human our seceret. And-"

"Do you have proof that the human has told?"

"No but also-"

"Then there is no charge for it. What else."

"They promised us they would make peace with were wolves."

"And do you have proof they didn`t?"

"No..But.."

"No charges."

"Now listen here, Princess, this is our prison. You cannot just- "

"Oh I think I can. Why don`t I just leave, I have some intresting news to tell my father."

"Fine...Let them go." He said pointing to the cages.

The came rushing over to me and said thank you over twenty thousand times.

They didnt get Arrow, though.

"You forgot one."

"No, this one...the Dragoe...Do you really want him to empower all vampires?"

"Has he yet?"

"No, but before you say anything just hear me out."

"I dont have time for this."

"Listen." He said, putting his hand on my arm. Jacob and Bently went to work then. They both shoved him back into a wall.

"Don`t touch me...Now if you knew what was good for you, let the boy go, NOW." They hurried up and unlocked his chains making him fall into the water. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I think so, whats your name? I want to properly thank you."

I smiled." Princess Lakane." _**Jess, nice to meet ya.**_

He smiled and took my hand. "Thank you so very much, Princess Lakane. I hope to see you in the future." He kissed my hand. _**Thank you, Jess. Thank you so much.**_

"I`m sure you will." I said. I used my hand to pick him up. I smiled again and turned around.

"Okay, on with the tour, Princess." The other Head Council member said. I didnt take the time to remember their names (an: okay so I only didnt say their name becuase its 3:00 am and I`m really tired, but I`M WRITEING THIS FOR YOUUUZZZZ!), as I didnt think they were important.

They showed me around. I wonder what would happen when they meet the real Lakane. My wonders showed up right as I was leaving...I thought it was a mirror though.

"Jessica? Is that...you? I havn`t seen you since I was two." She said. She looked just like me. Is this...Lakane?

"Uhh, no." I said, stepping outside and shutting the door.

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Jesse Tyrant, I`m guessing your Princess Lakane?"

She nodded her head.

"You look just like me." She said.

"I know, its...weird."

"Check your wrist. Is there a star birthmark?" I checked on my left wrist nothing. Lakane put her hand on it, and soon the birthmark was there...It was blue.

"So does that mean...were related?"

"Your real name is Jessica Lehann. You have no last name...Your my twin sister."

"What?" I whispered.

"You were adopted...by your mom and dad. They decided to get you young so you wouldn`t remember anything. Thats also hy they changed your name..."

"So...I`m a..."

"Princess, yes." She said, smiling. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow." I said. I sat down on the steps, not caring about my dress. I put my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?"

I half laughed. "Yeah, just its alot to take in, in one night. I mean I just had to act like you to get my boyfriend out of prision and I had to hide from the council that im not a were-" I said too much.

"You acted like me, you got your boyfriend out of prison, and you hid from the council your a werewolf?"

"How did you know the last one?"

"Honey, I smell you. Surely they did too, we just look so much alike its weird."

"Okay, did you know this: My boyfriend is the Dragoe."

Her eyes bulged.

She started to smile real big afterwards.

"Aww, I`m so happy for you!" Oh gosh, shes a girly princess.

I smiled, modestly.

"Well, why don`t I just say to my dad that I found his long lost daughter? That should work huh?"

"Yeah."

"...I`m hungry." My eyes buldged this time.

"Don`t worry. I want Wendy`s." I sighed.

I hope she didn`t mean an actual girl named Wendy.


	11. Chapter 11: Accidents Happen

Chapter 11

Accidents Happen

Arrow

I got home and took a shower, glad for it`s warmth.

(an: if my writing is kinda choppy its becuase I`m waiting for my WORLD OF WARCRAFT game to download. So yeah.)

I decided to call Jess, afterwards.

"Hello?" She sounded diffrent.

"Hey, Jess. So did they give you trouble? Did they find out? I mean I know I sound like a little school girl right now, interrogating you and all but I NEED TO KNOW."

"Just come pick me up and I`ll tell you everything." She said. Thats strange, Jess usually would just come over. I`m sure it`s nothing.

I picked up my jacket and walked out the front door. My family knew I was a late sleeper. The knew I could never get to sleep easy, unless I walk around town for a while.

I was at Jess`s place about twenty minutes later. My hair was already dry. I wonder if shes okay...I `m so worried about her.

I knocked on the balcony window in her room, sitting on the bar fence things.

She came out. Her hair was curled, proabably when she took a shower or something, and was wearing light denim capris...and a light blue v-neck...what? There`s something going on with her...Eh, I`m sure its just nothing.

She came out and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why hello to you too." I took her hand and helped her off the balcony.

"Hi." She said, just staring at my face. After two seconds I made a goofy face at her. She laughed really loud...no, more like squiked.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laughing. She cleared her throut and said,

"Yeah, uh, just,...allergies."

"Okayyy?" Since when did Jess have allergies?

"Yep! So, ask me anything."

I had one question on my mind.

"Do you howl girly-ish?"

"What do you mean howl- girl-ish?"

"You know, like, 'arff?'"

"NO!"

"I bet you do!"

"No! I don`t! I sound like any wolf around!" What the heck? She`s going off on me for this stupid little question! Something`s really not right with her...Let`s put her to the test.

"Then turn into a wolf, and howl." I said, dead-serious.

"I can`t."

"Why not?" I got her now!

"It hurts my entire body when I turn into a wolf...I just never tell anyone becuase the others would make fun of me for being too weak." Oh...crap...I messed up big time with this.

I went over to look her straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me: You are the most...Toughest girl I know. Maybe not physically, but they always say, it`s what inside that coun`ts." Before she could process what I said, she kissed me right on the lips. Two seconds later, we herd a scream.

It came from twenty feet away from me and Jess.

The girl who screamed was...Jess?

"What the?" I said. I backed away from "Curly haired Jess." and stared at "Stright haired Jess."

"Arrow, how could you do this to me?"

"But...-wha?" I was in complete confusion.

"Lakane, I cannot belive you would go trying to-"

"Oh save it. You know after all that just happened before you came, we were having a good time."

"Yeah, because he thought he was kissing _me!"_

"True. But it`s my turn. See this is what I think. You pretended to be me, I pretended to be you. Problem solved."

"No, it`s not solved. It`ll be solved when you go back to your little vampire castle shack you call home. Oh, and tell 'daddy' thanks for giving me up." Straight Haired Jess went over to me and dragged me away from the other Jess.

Or...Lakane?

"Jesse, what is going on?"

"I `ll tell you ( AN: When I wake up.)(an: I havn`t slept in 18 hours. Good night.) (an: its actually been three or four days, sorry) when we get home."

"What about-" I started to ask.

"Don`t even worry about her, shes my twin sister...that just happens to be vampire princess. Isn`t that special?"

"Wow...I hate to say this...but you have a messed up life."

(IT`S BEEN FOREVER, BUT I`M BACK FROM VACATION)

"Hate to say this, I know."

"So what are you going to do? Now that Lakane knows your a werewolf, and dating me...Do you think this is going to get any better?"

"We will just have to wait...And find out, I guess." I just nodded my head at the statement. Knowing it will have to wait. I`m too busy with Jesse to deal with all this. And I know that makes me sound like a selfish, idiotic, freak, but I can`t _help_ but like Jess. Shes my world. Maybe next year in 8th grade, we never break up. And the year after, and the year after, and so on. I know she was meant to be apart of my life. She just has to be apart of it. There`s nothing I wouldn`t do for her. Leaving her was bad enough. I wouldn`t ever put her through that again.

I walked her home, yawning while I gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams." I said, walking away.

When I got home...All disaster struck my world.

No one was home, and there was a note on my doorstep.

**Let me have you, and I`ll maybe return your family. **

**XOXO, HUGS AND KISSES,**

**love, Lakane**

Are you kidding me? I ran inside.

"Dad? Ivy?" I yelled.

No answer.

"Christian? Jason?...Ava?" Please do not tell me, she took little Ava. Shes only four years olstraight to Ava`s bedroom. There was another note on her crib.

...Is this some sort of...game?

**You can find the little girl somewhere close. Maybe, if she didn`t have such expensive clothes, your luck wouldn`t be so dark and quiet.**

**PS: You can find all your family...but not so easily.**

**XOXO HUGS AND KISSES,**

**Love, Lakane**d!

I ran

...Clothes?...Clothes...Dark...Quiet...The closet.

I ran over to the closet in Ava`s room. Sure enough, there Ava lay, ducted taped all over, uncouncious. I picked her up and sat down on the rocking chair. I untaped her body, slowly. I didn`t want to leave any more marks than what she had. The duct tape was on so tight, it made bruises on her.

This cannot be happening.


	12. Chapter 12: Never Going to Happen

Chapter 12

Never going to Happen

Jesse

I walked in the first day of 8th grade without Arrow...He`s gone missing. He texts me still, telling me everything is going to be okay. Is it really okay? How am I supposed to know Iwhere he was ? He never seems to be "okay" when I text him.

Its been 6 months since we`ve talked... Its Augest now...gosh...6 months.

I decided to go to the bathroom and text him, just to see how hes doing.

_**How are you doing? I miss you...Its the first day of school...I still wonder what your doing, but I`m not going to push you into telling me. As long as your in contacts with me, I`m good.**_

He texts back,

_I`m doing better...I miss you too, so much. Its the first day? I thought I would have more time...I`m going to tell you everything tonight, promise. I`m glad were still in contact. Please belive me, I need your help this time 3 _

That put a smile on my face. I hurried up and left the bathroom. I found out that there were two teachers coming after me. Seeing as the bathroom was my only opportunity, I went back in there and made..."noises". Like number '2' noises...That was kinda embarrassing, for me.

I`ll probably just text him that too. He`s my "diary" I guess you can say that.

I tell him everything that happens in the day, ever since he told me, I couldn`t see him.

I remember it all to well.

"What do you mean, Arrow?"

"I cant see you. I mean, we`ll still be together, but it`ll be a long distance thing. I promise to you I wouldn`t ever think about doing this ... but this is an emergency." My heart broke. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I got the answers to my unspoken question. I was quitely sniffling.

"You`ll have me...if you want." I said. He heaved a sigh.

"I didn`t mean you...I`ll lose everyone I love ."

"So, what about school?"

"I`ll be flying in planes alot, so...I can get home schooled...or plane schooled I guess."

"Will you come back?"

"I will come back ocaisionally. Just to see you, though."

"Well...if you come back...to whereever your doing."

"Okay...I gotta go, my planes here."

"Okay, bye."

"Jess...I`m really going to miss your face..." (an: cant you just FEEL the ":(" implied there?)

"I`m going to miss you too...Bye..."

"Goodbye..." I could hear his edge of tears right before we hung up.

While mine were already streaming down my face, falling to the floor.

With the sudden relization of that fact that I _could_ never see him again...I wouldn`t ever think that...No. I couldn`t...I just won`t.

I noticed...I was wearing my birthday dress...with my new pink birthday dress Adalyn and I went shopping for.

That makes me wonder where Adalyn is. Does this have something to do with what Arrow`s doing? I decided not to let that get in my thinking way. I mean it was the first day of eighth grade. I honestly didn`t need to be thinking about this right now.

I noticed...I was wearing my birthday dress...with my new pink

birthday dress Adalyn and I went shopping for.

...That makes me wonder where Adalyn is. Does this have

something to do with what Arrow`s doing? I decided not to let that get in my

thinking way. I mean it was the first day of eighth grade. I honestly didn`t want to know if he let me belive he was doing this for his family...or if he just doesn`t want to see me. I really didn`t care... I would still love him either way. He`s my best friend.

And that shall never change.


	13. Chapter 13: Key to All Answers

AN: Sorry everyone that I havn`t updated in a while.

My laptop keyboard has greese all inside of it, thus it type a diffrent letter per key EXAMPLE

. I9SD VBBFRI9TYTYJAMNYT

TRANSLATION: MY NAME IS BRITTANY. yeah.

Anyways heres chapter 13: The Key to all Answers.

Chapter 13

The Key To All Answers

Jess

I lifeted my head from my desk, drifting in and out of sleep. I knew I was about to break and fall straight into snore mode. This was inivitable. I kept hearing a teacher yelling from outside, and me being curious woke my self long enough to move my arms over my ears. It sounded like the kid was in trouble. I honestly didn`t care because its the kids fault for being stupid and acting up. Either that or they`re late for 6th period. That was just stupid. I fell asleep thinking about this, for some reason.

I woke up from my non-exsistent sleep way to early, I`d say I havn`t even got about two minutes of sleep. The teacher was louder this time. She was telling the kid to stop and sign in? Well thats pretty stupid.

_CRASH!_

The classroom door banged open. Standing on the other side of the door from, the man surprised me.

Arrow was standing there looking half beated up. Hi`s white v-neck shirt had lots of bloody spots and it was all torn. His black jeans had holes showing where the wounds were on his legs. His mouth was all busted up, and his hair was wet with the mixture of sweat and blood.

I stood up immediately, but thats all I did. Everyone was staring at us. Probably waiting to see what would happen.

I watched him carefully as he walked over to me. Then he sat down on his not-so-vacant seat.

I sat down slowly, still watching his movements. I knew he was in pain, so I wondered if sending him a telepathic message would hurt him.

_Jess, its okay...I need ou to stay calm. Take off your jacket. I need to see something._

I took my jacket off, but getting goosebumps from the cold of just wearing a light gray sweater.

He lifted up the little part of my sleeve where you can see the little blue vein on my wrist. He bit his lip making it bleed. Then he "accidentally" dropped his pencil under the table for science. He took my wrist down there with him and kissed the blue vien on my arm. It started stinging. The pain wore off in just a quick second.

He got his pencil and rolled my sleeve back down.

_What was that for?_ I asked him.

_I learned from an old man in Japan, that if your looking for something go to the key to the first question._

_What was the question?_ I asked.

_He didn`t tell me. All he said was that friends come in handy when looking for the answers to the unspoken questions._

_Okay, so you automatically came to me?_

_Well...you are my best friend._

_Well I knew that...but if I knew the 'unspoken question' I could`ve helped you better. _

_Well I know the question and the answer now. You don`t know how much I can`t thank you enough._

_Well what is it? _

He looked with his weary eyes and put his finger to his lips, smirking. He has a secret. I looked down and blushed of the embarrassment of his adorable face. I looked back him again once more.

But he wasn`t there anymore. It seems like time frozen in place when he was here. Or was I dreaming? Oh my gosh I was dreaming. The whole classroom was gone now, even the teacher. That means I missed the bus! Crap, oh crap, crap! I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the door.

Something black blocked me from going out the door. It creeped up the walls. Onto the cieling. It inhabited the whole room. I was starting to have a panic attack. I`m easily winded so I fainted pretty fast. All I can remember seeing before I fainted were red glowing eyes, getting closer to me.

I woke up in a damp room. I was still the classroom but it had something else sitting at the desks instead of people. I had no idea what they were, but they were all with their backs turned to me. It made me feel almost glad I was the loner of the school without Arrow.

"Excuse me class, but we have a new student." The beautiful face in the front said.

"What? No, no, no, you see, I`m asleep? Yeaeeaaahh, I`m asleep. And this is all just a crazy mixed up dream."

"Jess, this isn`t a dream...This place...isn`t in our own time and world...they called this in Japan the Oni* Realm." Arrow said behind me. I looked at him but he was diffrent. He looked diffrent. He was even more beautiful. He looked so much older. Like 2 or 3 years have passed.

"Arrow...you look so diffrent...your older?"

"In the Oni Realm, you age to maturity. For me that is when I`m seventeen. I had to go through a series of trials before I could be seventeen. As do you. You see...now that your here, you have to either become an Oni or...return to the homeworld, but everyone will be gone, as you will be in the past. By thousands and thousands of years." Arrow said.

"Was that why you were bloody today?"

"Yes, I did this because I know my destiny know. It was a path already craved out by the Goddess of Celestian (aka- the charecter with the fan picked name :D) I`m here to protect you as your going along this journey, your journey. It`s almost as if I never lave your side. Plus when you mature `ll tell you he reason for the secret today." He said with one heck of a starked eyebrow.

"You`ll tell me?" As I knew he would anyway.

"Yes." He smiled

"Then I guess I`ll take the Trials and pass it."

"Good, this man will be yor guide to the Trials."

"Hello, Princess Jessica Lehann. You`ll have 30 minutes to report to this spot. " I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well then off you go." And when he snapped his fingers I was in my bed again. The alarm clock beside me said 4:30 exactly.

Well at least the didn`t make things difficult on me.

I ust nedded to bring with me to the Oni Realm was Squeechee and some old pictures of me and Arrow.

I also grabbed the ankle bracelet Arrow bouth for me and shipped it to my home when he was in the Caribbean Islands. It was filled with tiny diamonds inside the shells and shark teeth. It was all connected by sturdy blue string. I put it into my bag and than I grabbed all my clothes.

I had no idea how this was going to work out. I needed more time, but thats one thing I didn`t get. Arrow showed up in my room at 4:50.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Mhmm." I said nodding my head.

"Okay then lets go." He drew a pattren on my door. The door instantlly changed. It was now a huge black door with cirlces spinning all arouind it.

"What is this?"

"Its called the Door of Koukyuu. It`s the only way to get back into the Oni Realm."

"Oh, okay."

He opened the door but inside was blackness. Literetly.

He took my hand and guided me into the dark.

"Arrow, welcome back with time to spare." The beautiful teacher said. Now that I got a closer look of the teacher guy, I seen that he had dark red hair and his eyes were unhidden behind little glasses.

"Oh yea, I brought my cat Squeechee with me if thats okay."

"Well you would look at your so-called- kitty cat, you would have noticed something diffrent in him." Arrow said.

I looked over to where Squeechee was, and saw that he had turned into a human but with cat-like features. Cat eyes, a tail, cat ears...but he was also naked. (Kuroshitsuji fans recognise this?)

-.-

Why do I always have to get the weird jacked up part of everything? Geeze.

"Jess, we`ll have someone put clothes on him."

"Yeah, that`d be good." I said sheilding my eyes away from Squeechee.

"I`ll take you to your room, Jessica." The teacher said.

"Okay." I said following him out of the room, crossing tons of hallways and climbing three flights of stairs. We came to a hallway with only three doors. At the end of the hallway was a giant window. Next to the window was two of the three doors. The teacher led me to the one on the right.

"Well, Jessica, we have made our stop. Please rest up and enjoy the scenery. Your training will begin in forty-five hours. Until then, I bid you goodbye."

"Thank you!" I said loudly as he walked off.

I lifted my bags up into my arms as I walked into the room. Inside surprised me by amazement and pure specatuctular-ness. I`m pretty sure I just made that word up, but thats the only way to describe this room. It was so intricate and detailed I could get lost in the patterns. I sat my stuff down and flobbed on the queen sized bed, flooded with pillows.

I was in heaven...

No, I was in the Oni Realm.


	14. Chapter 14: Mark Your Tale

Chapter 14

Mark Your Tale

Jess

Arrow is going to flip out when he sees what I`m permitted to wear...it was lightly put, epicness.

The dress I was wearing was a speghetti strap in a dark blue shade that trailed to my lower thigh. In all things I`ve ever wore, this was one of the most beautiful.

"Jessica, are you in there?" The teacher`s voice was speaking through the door.

"Yes, just give me a second." I said slipping into the dress.

I came out of my room fastening the huge choker unto my neck.

"You look very ready to begin your Trials. But first, you need to know the basics of the Oni Realm. I`ll give you an exlpanation about it on the way there." He said.

"Where to exactly?"

"The library. When we get there, Arrow is going to tell you what he knows of the Oni Realm, and what you need to know about beating the Trials. You seen him when he decided to ask you to come to the Oni Realm with his Mark. To-"

"What? Huh? Mark, like as in what he was doing at school?"

He nodded his head.

"What does the Mark mean?"

"It means-"

"Akiro, I can take her from here." Arrow said, coming up from behind us and scaring me have to death. I havn`t gotten used to that older Arrow yet, considering the fact that I hvn`t seen Arrow much since I`ve gotton here.

"Very well, you do know what is permitted to tell her, right?"

"Yes, Akiro." Arrow said and bowed.

The man that I`m guessing his name is Akiro walked back in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Jess. After you complete the Trials, I want to introduce someone very very dear to me." He said. He sounded so much more mature now, and I`m stuck in this little teenager body while Arrow has grown into this mature and noble adult in the past six months. My eyes started getting watery.

"Arrow," I said, stopping us in the hallway." what if I don`t accomplish the Trials? What will happen? Will I die? Will I never get to see you again? " He grabbed both of my wrist and wrapped them around him. Then he embraced me tightly.

"Jess, trust me, you will make it. You have my Mar- word, so It will be mostly impossible."

"Was it difficult for you?" I asked.

"Very and extremley."

"And your saying it`s impossible for me not to accomplish it?"

"That is exactly what I`m saying. Please, listen, you still have a while before you can go to the First Trial."

"What do you have to say Arrow?"

"I`ll explain it in the library."

I nodded my head in agreement, and followed him into the library.

Arrow guestured me to sit down at a table while he went to fetch a book.

He came back with a giant cover book, but with few pages in it. Just guessing at it, I`d say at lease four-hundred to five-hundred pages so far, but it looked like a mere one or two pages inside this huge cover of it`s.

"What is this?"

"Your life."

My eyes buldged like a bug.

"But-How did- You...Whaa?" I stammered. Arrow smirked.

"Like I said, I will explain. This book holds every single detail of everything you have ever done, since you were born. Everything you have ever said, everyone you have ever met; all in here." Well, this may be awkawrd if he goes to my 'dating' section of the book.

"Do you know why this book cover is big? It`s because your life will need to fill this book until you can become an Oni. This-" He took a book out from behind his back"- is mine." His book was just as big, or maybe even bigger.

"How do I get that whole book filled within a short amount of time?" I asked nervously.

He laughed and laughed and stopped laughing for a second...then laughed some more.

"What?"

"Thats the easy part of becoming an Oni." He said, but suddenly becoming serious.

"The hard thing of becoming one, is bearing the hardships of everything in the Trials. Jesse, you - you`r going to wish you were dead while taking the Trials. It`s all too much to bear, but you have to promise me you`ll hang on, won`t you?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly."Please, this is all I ask of you. Just hang in there untill the end."

"...I promise Arrow." I held out my pinky finger. He smiled gently and twisted his pinky finger onto mine.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, looking at the table.

He let go of my hand and unwinded his pinky finger from mine.

"Well," He said, clappng his hands together. "lets get back to business, shall we?"

"Mhmm." I said, smiling contently.

"Now lets see where should we start?...Oh! Okay, so the basic rules of the Oni Realm is simple. Don`t sass the head gods and goddesses and live how ever you want. Only rules there are. Honestly. You`re allowed to do whatever you like. You can go on a spree of Caramelldansen dancing all day and night. You could kill a person just out of the blue. ...You could love with all your heart and soul and turn into a monster just out of curiosity."

"So...I`m allowed to do...anything..." I said, just to state it aloud.

"Yes...and about the Marks...That is a signal of...uh... to may be... engssaasdeged"

"Huh?"

"Engababa."

"I don`t understand..."

"Just tell her th truth, Arrow, she`ll find out sooner or later."

"Arrow?"

"Jess, the Mark means that whoever you give your Mark out to, your in love with them. And if it glows, that means they love you back."

"Does that mean your in love with me?"

"More than ever, and it`s good to know that you love me back...It makes me fell very...warm inside." He smiled.

Now that I think about...I did love Arrow...

But the word love wouldn`t even put about how much he means to me. Arrow is so much more than that. Way much more.


	15. Chapter : Nothing

Okay so, since I didn`t get finished with the chapter in time, (REMEMBER ITS THE TRIALS CHAPTER, IT HAS TO BE LONG.) I`ll just write something random...

Chapter: Nothing.

Hhahaha, Merry Christmas Yall.

Arrow

Jesse and I sat by the tree unrapping presesnts.

Jess turned around hid in a corner while opening a new present from moi.

"Teeheehee!" She said loudly.

"Well is that a 'Ohmaigod, Arrow this is FABOULOUS!' type of 'teehee' or a 'Aww its so adorable, but I`ll never use it' type of 'teehee?'" I asked her. She turned her head around so I could see her face, but her body didn`t even move an inch... She was kinda giving me a pedo-smile.

..."Teehee!" She said again. That girl...sheesh, I don`t understand her at all.

Then she ran over and glomped me (tackle hug) to the ground.

"Hey!" I said, laughing.

She went close to my ear and whispered, "Hey...Guess what?"

"Teehee?" I guessed.

"I like you. Teehee!" She kissed my cheek and ran off of me, behind the Christmas tree.

"Hey...You know what?"

"What?"

"ITS PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" I yellled, throwing a - hey where did this jar of penut butter come from?- glop of penut butter over the tree. Some hit the wall while some hit the tree, bareley getting any on her.

"Hey, no fair!" She yelled, throwing- WHERE DID THAT JELLY COME FROM- jelly over the tree, hitting me D.E.A.D.O.N

"Come here." I said, seriously.

"Why?"

"I`m giving your another present."

"Oh, yay!"

She came from around the Christmas tree and I gave her a big hug.

"See, its a penut butter and jelly sandwhich!"

The end.


	16. Chapter 15: The Trials

AN: So heres chapter 15! At this point I don`t know if I`m making a new installment to this story. Maybe. Anyways I`m going to have some pretty action packed stuff in chapter 17, but that wont be up for a while. maybe ...three weeks? :( Can I ask a question? If your a fanfiction writer, or any writer I should say, do you listen to music while your writing , and your music that your listening to, does it change your story plot dramatically if its a slow song, or if its a drmatic upbeat song. It does mine because I dont have a "plot" and I odnt "orginaize" my thoughts. Whatevver I write down is what directly comes out of my brain at the moment. I can never undo it. Anyways heres chapter 15!

Hold on...Chapter 15...That makes me feel so acomplishd. :D

Chapter 15

The Trials

Jess (an: Arrows turn is coming soon, don`t worry!)

I was with Arrow in the library, learing the basics and tips in the Trials. Also, I was thinking about when, if, I become a Oni. What does an Oni mean?

"Arrow...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away." He said sitting beside me. He played with my hair after I took a deep breath.

"I`m probably being really stupid, and ignorant asking this, but what does Oni mean?"

"Thats not a ignorant question." He said looking at me with a grin on his face. "It means god or goddess...but it can also mean demon...the only way to find out if your a goddess or a demon is after your Ceremony of the Trials. "

"What do you mean?"

"I can`t say anything."

"I understand..." I said, not exactly understanding.

*BOOOOOOONG* Went the sound of a gong. (rhyme!)

"Jesse the Ceremony of Judgement is about to start. You`ll need to do this to go to the Trials." We took off in a fast paced walk. All the while I was thinking about what he meant...I wanted to know...I don`t like this feeling of ignorance.

"Princess Jessica Lehann, please come with me," A lady said, wearing all white. She pulled me away and brought me to a room. Inside it had tones of intermediate colors. She made me dress into a dark red silk lolita dress. She didn`t put shoes on me though.

I walked out onto a platform, with hundreds of thousands of people around me. There was a light green circle on the ground, next to the circle was Akiro. Arrow had told me his name meant intelligence in Japanese. Now that I looked into the croud, they were mostly Japanses people...or were they all an Oni? I was guided toward Akiro.

"Jessica Lehann, twin of Princess Lakane Naomi, daughter of King Stark and Queen Brianna, adoptive child of Joespeh Tyrant and Emily Tyrant, adoptive sibling of Kendra Tyrant, fiancée of Arrow Lee Safren, Dragoe of Vampires, Savior of Werewolves, fiancé to Jessica Lehann. We sentance you to your Trials!" Akiro said loudly so all the people around could hear.

"What, wait? Fiancée?" I said as I was swallowed up by blackness, suddenly. Soon after I was drifted into unconsiousness.

I woke up on a hard, flat surface. I sat up to find I was in my school uniform (Yes, they have school uniforms since the beginning of her 8th grade year) and it was the middle of the afternoon.

All that was a dream...I knew it was way to unreal for it to be possible. Knowing all of that was a dream made me sad. That means I havn`t spoken to Arrow, we havn`t embraced, nor kissed. And we weren`t engaged...wait, why would I want to be engaged to him. _I`m fourteen freaking years old! Engagement is way to early to think about at this age. College first, college first. AUGH! WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT IT!_

"Jesse, would you mind showing the new student around?" Arris said. (the uncle/teacher guy...u know justincase.) I looked up from out of my hazey wake-ness. There, standing beside Arris was a beautiful boy standing about 6 feet which is about 4 inches aller than I. His hair was a beautiful dark blonde, to the edge of orange or yellow. I couldn`t see his eyes though, which were covered by his hair. He was still absolutely beautiful.

I felt myself blush as I said, "Sh-sure."

The new guy smiled as though he were amused. That only made me blush even harder.

He came over and sat next to me, in the empty seat Arrow had always filled. There were plenty of seats he could have sat at. Normally I would have gave someone a menacing death stare and say, "_Don`t touch this seat even with your air you create."_ This was anything but that.

I took in a deep breath. "My names Jesse." I stook out my hand for him to shake it. He took the middle parts of my fingers and raised my hand up. He lowered his head down onto my hand, where his lips met with my skin. He raised up partly, to look at me.

"My name is Haedyn." He said through deep, flowing, green eyes. I wouldn`t say I _'got lost in his eyes'_ because that would be way to sappy...but I did. That describes perfectly what I just went through. (AN: where is that rush of cold wind coming from...I`m stalling. Haedyn looked diffrent originally. I was on the laast part of the chapter and my battery died.I didn`t save one ounce of my chapter. I had over 3,000 words written on it. Gosh laptops are so complicated.)

"Well..uh, Haedyn. Uhmm...yeah. Ni-nice to meet you."

"Trust me, the pleasure," he said as he kissed my hand once again, "is truely...all mine." He said, raising himself backup and letting go of my hand. I looked back at him and smiled.

"So, uh, what school did you come from?" I asked him.

"I was homeschooled." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! That must be interesting. How would that even work? Does one of your parents not work?"

"...I don`t know who my parents are." He said looking down, his hair hiding his liquid green eyes so I couldn`t see them. I felt so much hurt and sadness radiating from his body. Suddenly he shot up in his seat.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don`t worry about it! Honestly, from what Alarice told me, they were filthy stuck up human beings who had no say in anything but were very delerious hypocrites."

"I`m sorry to hear about that..." I said solomnly.

"Eh, I`m okay." He said, just as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff while Haedyn stood up. Gosh, he was a giant! ...Thats not pparticuallary a bad thing.

He held the door open for me as we left the classrooom.

"He`s just like Arrow..." I mumbled to myself. (YAY: I REMEMBERED THIS PART)

"What about an arrow?" Haedyn asked as came over to me.

"Oh, not about _an_ arrow, about Arrow."

"I still don`t get it."

"That was his name." I said *deadpan*ing.

"Oh!" (an: yep another an- MY THROUT HURTS SO BAD.) (AN: I STALL WAY TO MUCH)

"Yea, I miss him."

"Where did he go?" Haedyn asked so quicckly.

..."I - I don`t honestly know." I stammered.

(an: i need liquid. brb)(back)

"Well, what was he to you?" Haedyn asked as soon as the bell rang once more, dignifying that class had started I hadn`t noticed everyone left the halls.

"We better go. It`s your first day here and your already late to class, aren`t I wonderful?"

"Answer me."

"Haedyn, we don`t have time, we need to GO." I said, tugging on his dark red shirt. I looked into his eyes to try and persude him.

His eyes were blood red (new ending).

They suddenly changed back to green. I shook my head. Great, now I`m seeing things.

Haedyn opened a janitors closet and pushed me in it, with him following behind me and locked the door.

"What was he to you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Arrow!" He yelled. His voice sounded...demonic. My eyes started deciving me, because I let a tear escape my eye.

"Arrow...was my boy-" I was caught off by Haedyn, who kissed me on the lips gently. His lips was one of the sweetest taste I have ever had before. Better than strawberrys, better than chocolate. I got addicted to it by just one taste.

"Do you still love him?" I feel like floating.

"Yes." I said.

He kissed me again, this time longer.

"Do you still love him?" He asked again. My head was getting fuzzier.

"I think."

He kissed me twice as long as the last. By the time he was done, I swear, I _was_ floating.

"Do you still love him?"

...

"Who? Arrow?" I started laughing.

"Jesse, be with me instead. Forget Arrow completely. You can be my queen." He whispered in my ear. I intook air. My eyes have finally adjusted to the lighting, so I could see fine. I placed my hand on his cheek.

Then I smacked him straight to the ground.

"Why would you _ever_ come to conclusion that I _wanted_ you? Thats right. Never! Is that what you do? You come up to girls and _kiss them whenever you feel like?_ Don`t ever speak to me. Your goign to have to find a new guide. Sorry." I said harsly.

"Jessica Lehann, till we meet again...Goodbye." He said, laughing as his voice became drifted. Faded.

I started to get the 'your falling' feeling in my gut.

Soon, I was back in unconsiousness.

I woke up with this aching feeling.

I keep feeling every two seconds, a sharp pang in my face or body. What was going on; this is not a janitors closet?

"GET UP, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" I heard a man scream while pain kept hitting my body. I opened my eyes to see what the sharp aches in my stomache were from. I was laying on the ground, tied up, being kicked. The person kicking me, dropped their dark red button up shirt...where I have seen this?

_"Haedyn, we don`t have time, we need to GO." _ I said, tugging on the same dark red shirt...Why am I having deja vu with this?

I looked up to see who was kicking me...My attacker had blood red eyes...

_His eyes were blood red..._

This...had to be...

"Haedyn! Please I`m begging you!" I yelled.

"Oh so your finally consious?" He said loudly, getting on his knees. His eyes were green again.

"Haedyn, why are you doing this?" I said softly.

He smiled."Why?" He laughed. His laugh was so demonic...It was like it could rip your sould out at any moment.

"You have no idea, do you?"He laughed again."...This, is going to be _very _fun." He laughed loudly and evil-ish 'HAHAHAHAAAA!' like. His eyes turned back to red.

He slapped my face, as I was taking a hearty breath.

"Who told you, you could breathe?" He said, amused.

"If I don`t breathe, I`ll die!" I said loudly.

"Don`t you think that would be better?" He said, while standing up.

"No." I said automatically.

"IDIOT!" He yelled, throwing a stool at me. It landed on my wrist, crushing it. I yelled out in agony.

"Do you _honestly_ belive that?" He said loudly.

"Yes, I do, because If I died, many people would grive over me!" His eyes turned green as he swooped down to me again.

"Who would that be?" His face menacing.

"My parents, Arrow, the Safrens, people at school..."

"Your wrong...Your parents never cared...Thats why they put you up for adoption. Thats why Lakane got more and more demanding of Arrow...She wan`ts every thing. This is because her parents loved her, but not you. They knew Lakane wouold be better for the role, since you were born. They don`t even know you. .. They don`t _want_ to know you..."

"No, I didn`t mean them...I meant my human family." He started laughing again, as his eyes turned red again.

"You mean those trash humans you call 'mom and dad'? Do you even know what they say about you to their friends when your not around?" He said. The dark room shifted to my living room.

Mom and dad were having a party with their friends on New Years Eve.

_"Yes, Cindy, you wouldn`t belive that little brat. She actually had the nerve to talk to me in such a way. 'Mom, can you drive me and Lily to the concert?' How selfish! I obviously said no." Mom said, looking disgusted._

_"No, Emily, thats not as worse as the time she told me that Squeechee needed a bath, how stupid can she be? I swear we should have never adopted her. Shes causing every one of us to have to look after her pitiful and shameful mistakes." _Dad said.

"I remember this party...I was- I was only ten..." I said, tears getting in my eyes.

"Thats right. Do you still think they would grive when you die? If not, heres another." He said. The room shifted. This was more recent. I was when I seen Arrow on the side of our house as me and Kendra were going to the mall.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen.

_"I feel so sorry for her." _

_"I know, Joespeh. Kendra does alot for this family, and yet she still bides the time to take the trash out."_

_"I don`t see why though, hopefully she will not return with it."_

_"She does it for our sake, sweetie. Kendra is getting us away from her."_

_"Jesse...is such a disgrace to our family."_ Dad said.

I had tears flowing down my eyes. Haedyn actually looked disgusted at my family.

"Do you agree with me now? Or will you see another?" He asked.

"I-I-I don`t know...They were my family..." I said sobbing.

He changed the room again...This time it was at the hospital. It was when I got my foot bitten.

_"How could you let this happen? You were supposed to look after her! Make sure she don`t get hurt or anything. And look what happens you leave her alone to make popcorn and she passes out! SOME BOYFRIEND YOU ARE!"_ Dad yelled at Arrow...That meant he cared right?

"Now this would seem all 'ooh, I love my daughter' like wouldn`t it? Do you know what he was doing? Acting. In a public place, this is how they acted about you. It was ALL AN ACT!" He yelled, hitting a wall.

"What...the...heck, Dad?" I said quitely. The room changed back to normal. Haedyn dropped down beside me, his eyes turning green once again.

"Every parent is the same to our kind...This is exactly what my parents were like. They were cruel. My Trials were... Almost identical to yours...Do you get it now? Do you know why I`m doing this, now?"

"...This is part of the Trials?" He nodded his head. He stood up, while helping me up.

"What about people at school? They wouldn`t grive." He said.

"Please, don`t tell me no more."

"Oh, I`m sure you`ll want to hear this...No, I`m _positive_ you would." He said. The room changed. It was school, and I was sitting down at my table. It was when Arrow left.

_"Gosh, look at her. Shes so pathetic. She can`t even hold onto her own life, which she souldn`t even have. She gets everything she wants, yet she still unhappy? Whats her deal. I hate her. Shes becoming a really big baby."_

_"Yeah, I know. I was only friends with her because I felt sorry for her all these years." _

"Now, if I don`t recal...Those were your best friends, right? Imagine what _everyone_ said about you. Even the Safrens didn`t love you. Not even Arrow."

"Your wrong..." I whispered. I couldn`t help but wonder, though, if he was right. He`s not been wrong yet, why would he be now?

He just smiled. The room changed again. It was the Safen`s home, in their 'family council' room.

"They just got done interogatting your sister." Haedyn said quietly.

_"Arrow this is bad. It`s all because of Jess. You know that right? She messed up our lives. Shes messing up our lives."_ Jason said.

_"Yea, Arrow. You need to do something about that thing. Shes just a obsticle." _Faine said, agreeing with Jason.

_"Okay...I`ll go right now to her house.."_ Arrow said, jumping out a window... I`m guessing thats when he left that note in my room...

Tears were like water streams running down my face.

"Do you want to get back at them? Thats too bad. Its seems like Lakane has hidden them."

"Why?"

"Because, stupid. Arrow is the Dragoe. It is profisised that the Dragoe is to marry the heir to Throne. Obviously, thats Lakane."

"...Arrow is supposed to...Marry her?" Why does everyone keep talking about marrige?

"Yes, so this is where _you_ come in. Arrow, you see, is just using you. He`s only using you as practice for Lakane. Also, he`s turning you into an Oni so that you will not be allowed to go back to the world you once knew...He`s using you, Jess." He smiled. ...

. . .

"Your lieing." I said.

"Oh, but I`m not."

"I know you are. You smiled at everything you said to me, except for the part about the Trials being exactly the same, and your parents. That tells me something." His eyes turned red again. I`m starting to think of something very trippy.

He gripped my neck and raised me up. He chained my arms and legs so that my feet were dangling and my hands were holding me up. Behind me were huge spikes. If I fell backwards, I would come in contact with the spikes, and be stabbed.

"Theres something very strange going on with you..."

"Like what?"

"Your personality changes. One minute your...Okay, but the next your psychotic, killer."

"_What do you know, you _stupid_ human!"_ He yelled straight in my face. He started punching me and slapping me.

"Your a demon. Your telling me these lies so that I`ll become I demon too!"

"Is that how you see it?" He said, his red eyes turning green. I heard something from him, a whisper. I`m not sure...but I think he said, 'please, help me.'

"Yes..." I said. He put his head on my shoulder. Some black shade of him, with red eyes, was standing behind him.

"_YOUR WRONG."_ Black Haedyn said, as he pushed normal Haedyn into me.

I felt pain throughout my entire body, and felt the blood trickle on my clothes, hear them dripping on the floor.

Black Haedyn had stabbed not only me, but himself. I screamed out in pain as blood choked up in my throut.

"Oh dear...I`ve made quite a mess..." Black Haedyn said.

"_WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"_ I yelled at him.

"I got bored. So sue me." He said. I screamed loudly.

"Screaming will get you no where in life."

"Your..going to die." I heard Arrow say. He`s here?

"Oh! I forgot to tell you? Your pretty boy, Arrow? Yeah, he`s up there on the wall." He said pointing at the upper corner of the wall.

Arrow was chained up just like me, without the spikes.

"Jesse!" He yelled. How long was he screaming? I started coughing up blood.

"Gosh, I`d wish he`d shut up." Black Haedyn said. He flicked his finger towards Arrow and huge rods of blackness whipped him. His shirtless body was getting badly scratched.

"Stop. Thats enough..." I said, still coughing.

"Nah, I don`t think I will." He said, making the strikes go faster.

"...I said to stop." I said, raising my head up at Black Haedyn.

"Why should I? This is fun? You`re not going to do _anything_ about it so why even bother to talk. Just be a good girl and die already." This made me furious.

"Haedyn..._your dead._" I said quietly. My body felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time, my feeling left me. It seemed as though my whole body had left me, and I was enjoying the moment. I could see and hear, though.

And what I saw was very unsightful...

I was attacking Black Haedyn with some sort of purpleish- blueish light. His entire being was being ripped apart by it. His eyes were wet with tears, but he was smiling.

_"...shes...one!" _I thought I heard him say.

_"Shes the one!" _I _know_ I heard him say.

_"Its come true! It`s come true! Alarice you were right! I was hoping to get to meet her, and here she is! Its an honor to die like this!"_

I instantly came back to my sense...I was killing him. I dropped to my knees after hearing my thoughts.

"...What?" I asked...he was laughing.

_"O, Greatest Servant of Alrice, please do not hesitate to kill me!" _He said...I...what?

"I-I am not going to kill you..." I said, not even thinking of it.

"Y-your not?" He said. He instantly stood up and came over to where I sat.

He crouched down and put a hand on his chest, while the other was on my forehead.

"Jessica Lehann...You have finished your Trials." He said. Pain shot through my head, electrifying my whole body.

I blinked my eyes, but when I opened them, I was back at the place before the Trials.

I fell to my knees, as I was still in pain of the painful stabs I took. There had to be atleast twleve stabs.

"Jessica Lehann...Your Ceremony of Judgement will begin now."Akiro said. I stood up with all my might.

"Okay." I said. I tired not to show anyone my pain.

"Your first part of the Trials was loyalty. At first you were compelled to the host, but soon came to your desicion of staying with the one you love...But in the second and final part of the Trials you were put in a dangerous situation. The host showed you many memories he had gathered from your past. You reacted as though he was lieing, but honestly you thought he was telling the truth. You belived him. You had confronted the host, and the host had tried to kill you. He also showed his 'shadow' form. You were scared, and in pain, as you are now. You overcame this as you seen a fictorial images of the one you love being hurt. They werent real. You brought out the other stronger part of yourself."

"Yes." I said.

"I will pass judgement on you now." He said. He bowed his head and silence fell upon everyone.

"Jessica Lehann...you are an Oni of a certain kind. Rarity. Half goddess...but half demonic. Your...a Hikari shinigami. Only four ever exisited. The other three have all gone and perished. It is such a pleasure an honor to be passer of judgement to you."

He went to his knees and bowed. I looked at everybody as they bowed also. (an: thats so cliche)

"Please, take your leave, Hikari Shinigami Goddess, Jessica Lehann." The maid, lady said, as she escorted me off the platform.

"What is a Hikari Shinigami?" I asked. She turned and looked at me.

"It means lightest goddess of death." She bowed slightly.

Lightest goddess of death? Doesn`t that mean...I`m both? I know Akiro said I was half and half but...How come I was half demonic? I don`t recall being evil in anyway.

_Purpleish-blueish light ripped apart his being..._

Was this...this the demonic part of my soul?

Well this is just great. Now, I`m a werewolf, Princess to vampires, lightest goddess of death, my cat turned into a human, and I am the girlfriend of a seventeen year old demonic vampire. How weird can my life be?

But...I`m glad my life is like this...It`s unique...

... _Very_ unique.

(AN: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! THIS CHAPTER HAS OVER 5500 WORDS! actually its...5816words. I hope you guys liked this because this took me a week and a half to make. I couldn`t decide on weather to make jess a demon or a goddess or i mushed them together. It took alot of time resaerching japanese things., and downloading fitting music for the scene. If you want to know what song I listened to most it was : Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Soundtrack- Blizetta. Its a scary part in the game. lol

I don`t know why but when I made this chapter the first time it defiantely had a diffrent feel to it. It was originally supposed to be made up into this- First loyalty- second predominate- and third was battle.

IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY AWKWARD FOR ME TO REWRITE THIS. as I do not have a plot, i write down what I think is right at the moment. Thats a bad thing. If I forget to save my crap, and my battery dies, that means I`ll have to start all over agin. Origianlly Haedyn looked like : DARK DARK brown hair, whiteish blueish eyes, like a blind person. and he was amazingly more beautiful than the new haedyn. The new haedyn looks like : ./-OxZDHTRO_04/Tc-be62EofI/AAAAAAAAABc/7gwR5M1rn2Q/s1600/usui+takumi+

so yeah. there ya go.

.com/fanart/manga/?q=demon&order=9&offset=24#/d47nq9d

BLACK HAEDYN!

LOL.

yeah. Herdressistottallymessupnow.

Ow...imagine if you got stabbed with a beautiful boy ontop of you? that would be wonderfully painful. wonderful because of the guy not the stabbing part...that would be painful. unless you like that- OH MY GOSH IM SHUTTING UP HERE.

WELL BYE:D


	17. Chapter 16: Prince of Demons

Sorry I havn`t updated after a while, I was going to update like really erlier, but, I broke my frekaing keyboard AGIAN! :/ And also theres only going to be about 1 or 2 more chapters left.

Chapter 16

Prince of Demons

Arrow

Akiro pulled me aside from the croud.

"Arrow...This is going to change everything, you know that right?"

"How so?" He looked at my sympathetically.

"...She can`t marry you." My heart dropped along with my jaw.

"That was the whole perpous of this! What do you mean I can`t marry her?"

"She has to marry the Demon Prince."

"What the heck! Are you kidding me! I brought her all this way, had her go through so much crap, and now your telling me I can`t be with her? She doesn`t even know this Prince guy and I`ve already engaged her with me! She can`t marry someone she doesn`t love. And when I seen her mark, I knew that me and her were going to be together. That means you, _or anyone_ can`t tell me that my _girlfriend_ that I love is going to marry some Prince, just because you say. Impossible." I said walking off.

"I wouldn`t say that with Prince Haedyn watching."

"Right now, I don`t give a crap!" I yelled over my shoulder. I went in the direction that Jess had gone. She should be by now getting her Mark.

I walked inside the palace, twisting thorough every hallway until I reached my destination. Jess had already gotton into her regular more 'Jess-ish' type clothing. I`m talking the neon colors with whites and black all around. The Jess I know.

The Jess I love.

"Lets go." I said, not seeing her face. Come to think of it, I havn`t even looked her right in the eyes yet. I havn`t seen her change. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the castle.

"Arrow? Whats wrong?" She asked. Her voice was a bit deeper.

"I`ll tell you in a bit. For now, we need to leave." I said. I was instantly alerted as I heard Akiro yelling for guards to capture me.

"Arrow?" Jess asked my name suspiciously.

Oh crap. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Look, I`ll tell you in a bit, okay?" I said.

"Fine." She said, in a pouting voice.

I started running around until I found a good hiding spot, which was inside a metal tubular thingy laying on the ground, since I didn`t know how to leave the Oni Realm.

"Stay here." I said quietly. She nodded her head.

Jess

Arrow had put me in a weird place. It was like a circular metal sheet, tube thing? and just left. I don`t know about you, but thats pretty suspicious. After about two minutes he came back.

"Arrow, what is going on?" I asked.

"Haedyn is suposed to marry you, but the whole reason for you to become an Oni was to marry me, to get my family back. This was all part of Lakane`s plan...She said that unless I`m officially by law married to someone else, that I can`t have my family. I`m so sorry I used you, but you see now _your_ part of my family...well you were suposed to be. But Akiro said that since your the hikari shinigami that the Prince of Demons married to you, and I`m not going to let that happen. I`m all like, 'no.'" He said. I smiled, but my eyebrows were furrowed.

"I`m glad to hear." I said quitely. Even though I was still quite nervous. I had this "Something bad is about to happen" in my stomache.

"Come on, lets get out of here." He said, grabbing my hand. He let go and walked out of the round tube thing. Soon after, I seen blood fall to the ground. Then black fuzz on the grass, mixing with the blood.

_No._

Someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me out of the tube. I seen Arrow laying on the ground.

...

_With a sword through his heart._

_..._

_A sword through his heart..._

_A sword.._

_...No._

_No. No._

_This can`t be. He can`t die. _HE CAN`T!

_But yet, there he lay, not breathing._

_No..._

Please, tell me this isn`t the end.

"There you are, Princess." Haedyn said. His clothes were torn, and disheveled.

"Did you do that?"

"Hm?"

"Did...you kill him?" I tried to ask harshly, but my voice was barely audible.

"Yes." He smiled. My body started trembling. My face showed pure hatred. I couldn`t keep my anger in much, as it spilled over my whole body.

"_**Your dead."**_ I told him as the black shadow behind him came to life, and as a black shadow from behind me ... came to life...?

My shadow had curly hair, and was wearing a frilly dress.

L-Lakne?

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, I was never your sister. You were an only child in the Vampire Kingdom, but... Your mother never mentioned to your fater she was a Shinigami. I was with you the whole time, since you were born. Actually, I was up here. Surprised?"

She seemed ... a lot nicer.

"This is all _your_ fault! Lakane!"

"Actually, its all _your fault._..You see. You did all those things to Arrow`s family. Not me."

"Yes, it was you, I seen you!"

"No, you seen _yourself._ I put your soul in my body to show you what you were doing. I made you think that it was I who did it. You had to have someone to blame. Thats why I even showed you my mimic form...Our mimic form. Your in it right now."

"What? ...Then, what?"

"Its actually true, see even I have a mimic form. Thats why you couldn`t marry Arrow. ..Only mimics can marry other mimics." Haedyn said.

"Then why did your shadow form stab your mimic form?"

"Oh! You mean me?" His shadow said, putting his elbow up against Haedyn, leaning on him.

"Don`t be so light! Arrow is dead!" I said. Just how Haedyns shadow was so cocky made me even angier.

I went over to Arrow`s body, laying lifeless.

I grabbed his blood stained hand...

"Please Arrow, don`t die.

...

Please, don`t die.

Don`t..

Don`t die on me...

...

...

...

...

...

I sat straight up. Something cushioned myself... What? This...this is my bed...?

(AN:

AND THERES THIS CHAPTER!

Sorry if this chapter wasn`t long. I didn`t know what to do with this chapter. I`m just trying to hurry and get this stroy done with, so I can get this new idea out of my head. ITS AMAZING! i Its not a fanfiction though, so I`m thinking about (when I`m done with it) sending it to a pubkuisher. :D Hopefully I get it published. I don`t know how I`m gonna update much anymore... I`m probably going to spend all my free time on this new novel. I think I have some pretty good ideas for it :D

Okay so since I`ve NEVER did any of theae since the first stroy, here.

**Britt: Well? How`d you like it?**

**Jess: Well...I guess. But why did you kill Arrow?**

**Arrow: YEAH! WHYD YOU KILL ME!**

**Britt : Go back to dead, Arrow. I have my reasons. Plus, I got bored of you. :D**

** Arrow: *offended***

**Jess: What happens in the next chapter, I WANNA KNOW!**

**Britt: Here. *hands her next chapter***

**Jess:...Eh? This is it? Its not interesting at all. Stupid final chapt-**

**Britt: *covers Jess`s mouth* Shh! Its a secret!**

**Arrow: sigh...Please R&R. You`ll get to know the secret sooner.**


	18. Chapter 17: Normality

**Chapter 17**

**Normality**

**I woke up in...my bed? How did I get here. Annoyed, I got up. Something squashed against my feet.**

**"What did I just step on?" I asked myself as I looked down to see Squeechee biting my toe.**

**"Ouch! Squeechee!" I bent down to her.**

**"Did you think that wouldn`t hurt me, or did you think that "Hey, step on my tail and I`ll kill you?" I asked. She sneezed in my face.**

**I went to get ready for school. I didn`t want my family freaking out. I just probably got dropped off here from Haedyn or Arrow...If Arrow was alive...**

**I picked a green cami, dark black skinny jeans, my purple (I lost my pink ones somewhere) All Star Converse, and my "Don`t Fall in love with me" Motocross jacket.**

**Then, I put my makeup on, with a sense of rememberance.**

**What is this? I feel strange.**

**I went downstairs to make some cereal. Kendra came downstairs yelling at mom and dad that I was already up.**

**"Kendra, why do you have to wake us up so early, we were up late putting up flyers."**

**"Flyers? Whens the party?" I asked lightly.**

**"Someones from your schools gone missing." My dad said.**

**"Again?" I asked.**

**"Again...What do you mean?" Dad asked.**

**"Last year, Joss Hylander was missing. Remember?"**

**"Honey...he`s missing **_**now.**_** Since two days ago." Mom said.**

**Everything kicked in.**

**I`m back to the first day of 7th grade...I`m doing this all over again.**

**Was Arrow just a figment of my dream cells? Or was it just something...unnatural. Maybe it was Haedyn! He could have set the time back.**

**"Mom..." I said. I looked at the clock. 7:38 CRAP!**

**"I`m gonna miss the bus, bye love you!" I yelled while runnning out the door.**

**When I got on the bus, it was exactly the same as it was.**

**I seen a black head of hair and I was nervous to sit by him. Nevertheless no other seat was open so I automatically had to sit there.**

**"Hello, my name is Arrow." He said sticking out his hand and smiling.**

**His face was young again. And his eyes were blue though the first time I seen his eyes were when they were purple. His skin was darker, and his hand was warmer to the touch. He seemed like he didn`t remember me much.**

**He was wearing the same this as before. Vest, hightops, black skinnys. Yeah.**

**"M-my names Jess." I said. His eyes got wide.**

**"I`ve heard that before...Didn`t you date someone from Lament Junior High? I used to go there so I`ve heard your name a bit."**

**Oh...Thats what...he thought about.**

**"Oh...umm no. Sorry. Someone else. Maybe my sister." I said, sadly.**

**"Is there something wrong?" Arrow asked.**

**"Actually there is...but I can never tell you." **

**"Eventually, you`ll have to tell me. Were gonna be too good of friends not to tell each other secrets." He said heartly. **

_**He`s acting so strange...I don`t even know him anymore. But he is still loveable like his old self...Just not as quiet.**_

**This is what I was thinking of when I got off the bus to get my shedual being handed out at the door.**

**I had all the same periods so I knew exactly where to go.**

**Me and Arrow sat beside each other as usual.**

**On the bus ride home I sat in an empty seat, but Arrow sat next to me this time.**

**"So, I`ve got a secret to tell you, Jess."**

**"And that is?"I asked.**

**"You know when you said you had a secret but you could never tell me?"**

**"Yeah?" I said not getting to his point.**

**"Well I was texting my buddy Haedyn a while ago and he said that I know you."**

**"H-Hae-dyn?" I asked, the blood running from my face.**

**"You know him? Cool!"**

**"Uhh, yeahh. Continue, please."**

**"And he started telling me all about how I was attached to you."**

**"So you don`t remember anything that happened do you?" I mumbled.**

**"What I don`t remember is why you loved me, if I was a vampire, which I`m not, now. But still. How come that you think that I would forgot someone as important as you. And Haedyn was actually my friend."  
"So...you remember everything?"**

**"Yes, I just wanted to see if you would notice my subtle hints about the past during class. You know in Myth I said something like 'Even though the Draego turned into a demon, and his bride to be could never marry him because she was a Hikari Shinigami. We were living in the past. Or in a paralelle world, if you wish to call it that." **

**"Does that mean...I`m fine?"**

**"Your fine, I`m fine. Noone got hurt. Well, unintentionally. Haedyn turned back time, as he seen how miserable you were. Which puts me on my next topic."**

**He wasn`t a vampire anymore...oh my, I wonder how he deals with this.**

**"We`ve been through so much, but, I`ve only met you this morning. Shall we become friends?" He asked.**

**"...Best Friends." I said and smiled. **

**My name is Jesse Ann Tyrant. What has been said, what has been felt, it was all reverse by the Demon Prince, Haedyn; who does have a heart. I was a werewolf, a Hikari Shinigami and had many talents that came with the paranormal. I had a boyfriend who was my best friend named Arrow Lee Safren. He was a vampire. Actually, he was the Dragoe. He was half vamp, half human. He was supposed to deal with the werewolves, as the Dragoe. He never did. Instead, he turned into a demon, so I could be his bride. He was killed shortly after becomming a demon, by Haedyn. But now that time has reversed, Arrow and I are complete human. 100% human. We still have our memories. We still are best friends. I am still myself, and he is himself. Haedyn was the one who helped us out with that and I`m grateful, I`m just really happy to still be able to live happily with Arrow. If I ever see Haedyn again, first, I`ll punch him in the mouth. Then I`ll hug him...I don`t know how to deal with not living with Arrow. I feel like were going to be happy being normal. We`ve had much more paranormal expriences to handle within our 13 year old selves. We should just be happy from now on, and try not to get in much trouble. I`m done with the unnatural events, and I`m ready to be a normal teenager. **

**"Lets go." I said, starting out the new beginning of our normal lives. **


End file.
